


Night

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x23 Then Future, A.R.G.U.S, Baby, Bunker Sex, F/F, Family, Felicity Smoke in a Mask., Fluff and Smut, Future, Has bits of 5x20, Kids, M/M, My Original character Katie, Olicity Sex, Season 5 Finale, Sex, helix - Freeform, married, olicity future, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: There's a new mask in Oliver Queen's city. He doesn't like it but when he meets familiar eyes his urgency to hunt the imposter down grows into utter confusion.





	1. Live in the night and the day Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got another story I have to say thank you to my amazing beta @411charlee . And she has her own stories are amazing so check her out on Twitter. And what are used is her Twitter account @411charlee . There is a poster with this story as well . It gives you a clue of what the story is going to be about . And There is mention of sexual assault but it does not happen it's just mentioned. That is all. I just want to mention it as I didn't want people to get upset or be triggered . But I hope people enjoy this story it is a end of season five finale story. But then goes into a AU. With some things I really want to happen . BabiesAndMarriage. But I really do hope people enjoy this.

The poster : <https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/854076555957501952>

 

 

Oliver stands on the beach and he smiles thinking how much everything has changed.  
   
A lot can happen in three years.  
   
He smiles thinking how everything would've been so much different if he never went on the gambit.  
   
He knows he probably would be married to Laurel. At first he would have been faithful but then after a couple years into the marriage he would start cheating again. He would have stayed in the marriage because of the kids and the image portraying a marriage like his parents.  
   
There is no getting away from the fact that he’s become a better man since he was on the island and being with his team; having OTA in his life. He smiles thinking of how Felicity calls them original team arrow.  
   
He now has a brother in Diggle.  
   
He misses Tommy, his best friend; whom he will probably always miss, and sometimes he can’t help wonder what Tommy’s life would've been like if he never died. He probably would have been with Laurel or would've moved away and then become a doctor.  
   
Tommy always loved helping people, exactly like his mother, Rebecca before she died. She wasn’t just a housewife, she was a doctor and her love for helping people was definitely a part of her son’s DNA.  
   
He thinks about how everything changed.  
   
\---------( Flashback 2 years ago )-----------  
   
Oliver looks over Star City, the the place that he fought for for six years. It’s been a year and so much has changed. This was the place he called home, the place he wanted to come back to when he was on the island.  
   
There were times he wanted to stay on that island, but he made a promise to his dad and he was finally ready to come home, to become the man his dad wanted him to be and protect the city by night as a vigilante and by day as the mayor.  
   
It took him some time, but he’s finally living in the day and no longer in the night.  
   
He looks over the city and thinks back about what Adrian Chase did to him. He really got into his mind. He made his believe that he really enjoyed killing, but with the help of Diggle he finally realised that his probably wanted him to live in the light too, that Oliver Queen was the persona he had to concentrate on. His dad never wanted him to kill people to bring them to justice and that is exactly what he’s doing now.  
   
He reminisces about how it went down with Adrian.  
   
\--------- ( Flashback a year ago )------------  
   
Oliver can’t believe he was back on the island again, but this time he was trying to find Felicity and Diggle. He never once believed that Adrian would run to Lian Yu.  
   
He received a worried message from Lyla that Diggle has been gone a week and that she had no idea where he was. She thought that he was going to an old friend, but when she checked up with the friend he never made it there.  
   
So after that he tried to find Dig and then realised Felicity was missing too.  
   
He was frantic with worry until he got a message from Adrian saying ‘let’s go where it all started’ and he immediately knew it was Lian Yu.  
   
He was running through the forest, thinking where Chase could have kept Diggle and Felicity. He just needed to see them.  
   
He finally came to the old aeroplane, where he stayed the last time he was on the island, when at last he saw Diggle tied up to a chair.  
   
“Diggle!” he says and he runs directly to see him, relieved that his friend is alive.  
   
“Man I’m so glad to see you.” Diggle answers when he sees his friend.  
   
“It’s only been a week.” Oliver smiles.  
   
Oliver goes directly for the ties to cut Diggle out of the chair when John informs him that he’s sitting on a bomb.  
   
Oliver bents down and releases the trapdoor, “shit, I’m not sure if I can unarm this.” he says.  
“I’ve never see anything like this. All the wires are green.”  
   
“I can remember I’ve seen a bomb like this. Are the numbers on the wires?” Diggle asks.  
   
Oliver looks carefully and confirms there’s a number one printed on one of the wires. “It’s small but I am almost sure this is the only one with a number on, nothing on any of the other wires.”  
   
“Cut that one then.” Diggle orders.  
   
Oliver takes the knife out of this pocket and cuts the numbered wire. The bomb is disarmed and he frees Diggle.  
   
When the last pieces of the ties around the chair is off, Diggle immediately asks the second most important questions since Oliver arrived, “have you found Felicity yet?”  
   
“No, I’ve searched the whole island Dig, I have no idea where she is.” he answers defeated.  
   
“Okay, we need to think like him Oliver, think where could he have possibly taken her?” Diggle’s voice scares Oliver, but he knows Chase wouldn’t hurt her before he’s there. “Oliver, I think you need to know something. I think Chase likes her and I think he has feelings for her now.”  
   
“But she’s only been gone for a week Dig?” Oliver answers confused.  
   
“Oliver, he confessed to me that he’s had her for three months.” Diggle explains. “She never got to the safe house, he took her before she got there and no one from Argus or Lyla knew she didn’t make it.”  
   
Oliver feels sick. Every enemy he’s ever made has wanted to hurt the ones he loves, he’s never once had to face an advisory that actually had feelings for one of his loved ones.  
   
He’s scared of what Felicity might do to keep him and the team safe. She told him three months ago that she would do absolutely anything to take down Adrian Chase. It’s exactly around that time that she got in deeper with Helix and that’s the main reason why she had to be put in the safe house because it was part of the Argus trap.  
   
He felt so happy because she was away from him and safe in the Argus safe house.  
   
Finding out now that she’s been with Adrian Chase all along makes him feel sick, this man will do anything to destroy him and now to make matters worse he has feelings for Felicity. He cannot loose Felicity and especially not to that psychopath.  
   
“We have to find her, she can’t be out there with him any longer.” Oliver says.  
   
“It’s getting dark man, we better stay here for now and think of a plan.”  
   
All Oliver wants to do is find her, to tell her he loves her and that he wants to be with her, to tell her he would give everything up for her.  
   
At least the last time he saw her, they left on good terms.  
   
 -----------( The next day )------------  
   
Early the morning Oliver goes out to get some food. He had to make sure Diggle was well fed. By the looks of it his friend hadn’t eaten anything in ages.  
   
After eating he was ready to get the show on the road.  
   
“So what’s the plan.” Diggle asks.  
   
“I’ve just radioed Rene, Curtis and Dinah to inform them that I found you and that we’re looking for Felicity, but we’re still in the dark about her location.”  
   
While he is explaining this to Diggle, his phone gets a message from Curtis informing him that Felicity is on the island. “Curtis says Felicity is where I first got on the island.”  
   
“It’s where Slade is held.” Oliver says in panic.  
   
Diggle gets his weapons ready, “Let’s go find out girl.”  
   
Oliver normally would smile at that gesture, but he has two of his worst nightmares on this island now, Slade and Adrian. Two people who hate him.  
   
After walking through what feels like the whole jungle, they finally make it to a clearing and there he can see Felicity.  
   
Adrian is right behind her and he’s pointing a knife to her heart. If that wasn’t all he now sees his sister, and Black Siren has her.  
   
Then he spots Rene and Dinah, but luckily neither Adrian nor Black Siren has noticed them hidden behind some rock and he’s very thankful for that.  
   
Adrian starts talking,  still swinging the knife in front of Felicity, “I’ve been waiting for you Oliver. You took your time to find me.” He gently strokes Felicity’s cheek with his other hand and it makes her shiver.  
   
Oliver’s eyes never leaves Felicity. He takes her in, making sure she’s okay. She’s lost weight since the last time he saw her. She has bruises and some cuts on her and she’s wearing the same outfit as the last time he saw her. Her eyes are blank and he can’t read them. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of hope in them but it all disappeared as quickly as it came.  
   
Adrian has had her for three months. He has no idea what he’s done to her, but he can’t go down that road now, he as to concentrate on what’s happening right now and getting Felicity to safety.  
   
Oliver pulls back his bow and aims it for Adrian.  
   
“Now now Oliver, if you kill me, I will kill her.” Adrian taunts.  
   
Oliver doesn’t know what exactly happens next, but it all happens so fast. Suddenly Dinah is fighting Black Siren with the help of Thea. He takes his chance and rushes for Adrian, who leaves Felicity to fight against him. Diggle takes the opportunity and rushes to Felicity’s side.  
   
Before Diggle can het Felicity to safety Adrian throws one of his weapons at Diggle, causing Felicity to fall on the ground. Adrian is now fighting both Diggle and Oliver.  
   
Oliver cannot let himself be distracted by Felicity, he needs to concentrate on Adrian and taking him down, but all he wants to do is hold her and kiss her.  
   
He feels like they are fighting for ages, but is stopped mid fight when an arrow hits him in the back. It’s Evelyn and before she can take another shot, she’s stopped by Wild Dog.  
   
Adrian takes this opportunity to run to Felicity and picks her up. Everything immediately goes quiet. The team has Black Siren on the floor, but Felicity is back in Adrian’s grip.  
   
Oliver stares at Felicity in Adrian’s arms, she right back to where they were in the beginning.  
   
“You better kill me Oliver or I will kill her.” he taunts.  
   
For the first time since Oliver’s seen Felicity on the island she looks like herself again. She starts pleading with him not to lose himself to save her.  
   
In order to get Felicity to shut up, Adrian grabs her face and kisses her. It makes him sick to his stomach and he can clearly see Felicity struggling.  
   
“Damn, I don’t understand why you went for Susan when you had her.” Adrian says when he lets go of her face. “Her mind and body are so beautiful, I don’t get why she loves you so much.” he continues as he pulls Felicity tighter to him and stroking her arms up and down. He smells her hair and Oliver can see her shivering again.  
   
“This one’s a real fighter.” he taunts with an evil grin.  
   
“Please let her go. This has nothing to do with her.” Oliver pleads.  
   
“It actually does Oliver. I told you everyone that comes in contact with you either dies or gets hurt. I’m just proving my point. I’m once again showing you that you and I are the same. Look what happened to Susan, to Billy, it’s all because of you.”  
   
“No, we’re not the same! You cannot justify killing people, killing your wife because I made you like that. There are millions of people who lose parents because of murder, by death and definitely don’t go down the road you did. You are using me as an excuse!”  
   
He takes a breath drawing strength from Felicity. “What I have done, I have done to survive and yes I have come from a dark place but I’ve never killed people for fun or as part of a game. You, are a monster.”  
   
He knows he probably poked the bear but he said what needed to be said.  
   
“Well if I’m a monster then why not kill me Oliver? Like I said, I’m going to kill her.”  
   
Fear rises in Oliver, Adrian isn’t bluffing.  
   
“Or maybe I won’t. I can let her live and you can see for yourself what her time with you did to her, how it destroyed who she is. You will not be able to look at her the same way because it will be constant reminder of what you did to other people. Face it Oliver, you have failed her, the one person you claim to love has been destroyed by you.”  
   
“There are many ways I can hurt you Oliver, I can kill her or I can let her live, but when you kill me you will know that she’s either died or living with a secret – that will break you.”  
   
Oliver readies his bow again and aims it for Adrian again. He knows he shouldn’t but everything screams at him to kill him. The things he is saying makes him believe he has done the most horrible things a man can do to a woman. He’s so concentrated on Adrian and the conflict inside of him that he doesn’t see Felicity stir until it’s too late.  
   
She grabs the knife but Adrian is faster and all Oliver can see is Felicity’s body going limp.  
   
Diggle takes the opportunity to shoot Adrian twice in the leg and Oliver rushes to her side. There’s so much blood, but when she looks up at him, she smiles, “there was no choice to make.”  
   
Her small hand strokes the stubble on his face and she closes her eyes.  
   
Oliver Queen has lost a lot of people, but he cannot lose her – he will not survive. She is his light in the darkness. He hasn’t treated her right, but despite all his faults she still thought he was a hero. She knows every part of him, the good and the bad.  
   
He thinks of his Dad, his mom, Shadow, Tommy, Laurel as the blood pours from her chest. He cannot lose her this way. She’s supposed to be his always.  
   
It’s like white noise but far away he can hear Diggle shouting at him to put pressure on her chest as she lies bleeding out in his arms.  
   
He can hear Dinah telling him something about calling Curtis to bring the aeroplane to them, but all he can focus on is Felicity’s shallow breathing and her closed eyes. “Please don’t leave me, please wake up.” he keeps chanting over and over.  
   
Adrian’s voice breaks through all the commotion, “I will always win Oliver, I’m always ten steps ahead of you.”  
   
Wild Dog silences Adrian by punching him, but he doesn’t care right now.  
   
Felicity’s eyes flutter open and she gives him a small smile with blood dripping out on the side of her mouth. “Live in the night and the day Oliver.” she whispers.  
   
“Please don’t talk like this.” he cradles her body against his chest and starts rocking her while his hand keeps on pressing against her open wound.


	2. “Frak, Frak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I have to say thank you too @411charlee Will be beta in this chapter but sadly can't do it anymore. But I have found somebody else so that's cool. And oh God how good was the sizzle reel . I'm excited to see it Slade and the course 5x20. And I hope we trend Olicity that night I might even watch it live. I live in England so it Will be 2 'clock for me. So who knows if I don't have to stay with Twitter spoilers . Anyway Hope everybody enjoys this chapter thank you for all the comments and the kudos & bookmarks. It really means a lot it's quite scary when you see some people Who have like 300 and 1000 comments and kudos. And you've only got 40 or hundred it makes you think of people not liking it but I carry-on for the people who do comment kudos bookmark it means a lot thank you. So enjoy . :)

Previously on Night:  
   
“Please don’t talk like this.” he cradles her body against his chest and starts rocking her while his hand keeps on pressing against her open wound.  
   
   
\---------( Two days later)----------  
   
Oliver doesn’t leave her room for a second. Right now he cannot let her out of his site. They've done tests and she's in the all clear.  
   
Argus formulated footage of what Adrian did to her. Luckily he only kissed her and terrified her. She believed that nobody would find her. However there was a moment where Adrian tried to take off her clothes, but he changed his mind. 

He could hear his taunting voice explaining how her being in the same clothes served a better purpose – he wanted Oliver to know he had her all this time.  
   
Oliver was wrong about him hurting her though – he gave her new scars where he was trying to get the implant out of her. She has new ones below her breast and one on her back. He was unsuccessful though, but the memory of him trying will forever be reflected on her body.  
   
It scares Oliver that Adrian knows so much about his loved ones. He’s been watching, examining everyone with a close eye for years. Although Adrian spoke to Slade, he’s just happy he never let Slade out, who knows what would have happened then. Slade would have killed both Felicity and Oliver and that didn’t seem to fall in with Adrian’s plans. He probably knew Slade was crazy and would only be a liability.  
   
Adrian knew everything about him – his visit to Star City and Queen Consolidated, his time in Russia and everything he did. That’s how he managed to stay ten steps ahead of his target.  
   
He looks at Felicity again. Adrian tried to convince her that Oliver was at fault for him taking her. He tried so hard for her to hate him. Oliver knows that even if Chase succeeded and Felicity did hate him, nothing could ever change how much he loves her. She’s the bravest woman he knows.  
   
He can remember how Diggle told him that he was Felicity’s choice and how much she loved him – maybe that’s still true.  
   
Her eyes flutter open and he feels a sense of relief. “Hi.” he says is his voice only reserved for her and she gives him a smile.  
   
He bends over and kisses her on her forehead. He knows he’s probably crossing the ‘just friends’ line, but this is his way of telling her how much he loves her.  
   
“Cool, I’m not dead.” she says jokingly and he can clearly remember the day he said those same words to her and Diggle when he woke up after his mother shot him.  
   
He can’t help his protectiveness of her and he rests his forehead against hers, “God you scared me.”  
   
“Well now you know how I feel when you go out on patrol.” she says as she tries to sit up.  
   
“Fe-li-ci-ty.” he tries to reprimand, but he smiles instead.  
   
\--------(Present Time)----------  
   
He hears Curtis’s voice over the comms, “there’s been a break in at Palmer Technologies.”  
   
“On my way,” he replies by pressing the button on his arm, “is Black Canary on her way?”  
   
“She’s a bit occupied taking down a mugger, would you rather have me send Wild Dog?” Curtis asks.  
   
“I’m fine Mr. Terrific. Send me the floor plans of Palmer Tech and tell me where the find our thief.”  
   
“I just sent it to you.” Curtis replies and slides his chair to the other computer station.  
   
Oliver heads for the roof of Palmer Technologies. He knows out of experience that this is the best entry point. He carefully makes his way down the exit stairs to where the thief is stealing what seems to be technology.  
   
He can see the person through one of the windows and he’s wearing what seems to be a black and purple coat.  
   
He can hear voices. Once sounds like a woman’s voice, but it’s distorted.  
   
“I’ve got it. If there’s nothing else you need I will be leaving now.” he hears the distorted voice say.  
   
He can’t hear what the other person says, but the woman is clearly upset, “you know it’s going to get complicated now, if they find me they might not let me leave. This is going to take a while, they’ve changed so much of the security.”  
   
He still can’t hear the other person, but her tone of voice quickly turns from upset to very angry as she bites out, “fine I’ll do it.”  
   
He’s hear enough and readies his bow, aiming it for the woman as she heads for another exit, “stop, you have failed this city.” he orders.  
   
The woman doesn’t move, she cautiously says, “look, I need this.” and shakes the things in her hand.  
   
He can’t see a lot of her because her back is turned to him. “Look, I’m going to put this down and then you’re going to let me leave okay?”  
   
“Mr. Terrific, can you give me information about this person?” he asks Curtis over the comms.  
   
Curtis pulls up all the camera feeds from the Palmer Technologies building and runs a facial recognition algorithm that Felicity created for Team Arrow and distributed to Team Flash and Legends too.   
   
“This person has been seen taking something from Star Labs three months ago too.” he gives feedback as Oliver’s bow is still directed at the unknown person, “seems she’s taken stuff from the FBI and Argus too. She’s on the most wanted list and her code name is…”  
   
Before Curtis can finish the comm line dies. “Sorry, no one can know my name.” she says before throwing something at Oliver and it stuns him.  
   
She runs for the exit and soon Green Arrow is running after her.   
   
She runs for the stairs, but soon realises the lift will be faster, so she runs back, only finding Green Arrow waiting for her. He releases a net arrow and captures her quickly. After struggling with the net she presses a button on her wrist and it releases the net, letting it fall to the floor.   
   
Oliver charges at her now, but she ducks in time missing the first punch, but manages to push him away from her well enough to run towards the window in the CEO office. She grabs a hold of the blind and jumps breaking the glass and hoists herself to the next window.  
   
She knows she doesn’t have long before he will catch up to her again and quickly gives her team orders to send the helicopter, while running through thee office to get to the lift again.  
   
She gets in and collapses against the mirror out of exhaustion, “God I need to work on my core more.” she says as she tries to get back her breath. “I need ice cream, and wine.”  
   
“There’s still a part of the mission you haven’t finished, so maybe your need list can wait for later.” she can hear Katie talk in her ear.  
   
“I know.” she says, “can  you make sure no one else is in the building.”  
   
“Wild Dog is in the building.” Katie answers  
   
“Great! Guns, I hate guns!” she sighs, “which floor is he on Katie? And on where is Green Arrow?”  
   
“Don’t worry, they’re chatting.” Katie responds, “Damn girl, Green Arrow is so hot, it’s such a shame he’s after you. What do you think he looks like under that hood?”   
   
“Can we reserve the Green Arrow’s looks for later and first make sure they don’t find me?”   
   
She hears the elevator stop and she sees she’s back on the 20th floor. She only has ten stairs to run if she wants to make it to the roof. She braces herself for the doors to open and internally scrams “Frak, frak” waiting for whatever is on the other side.  
   
The doors open and on the other side Green Arrow is waiting for her, his bow aiming directly at her.  
   
She quickly overrides the lock of the elevator and then blue eyes lock with blue eyes. For a swift moment she can see there’s a little bit of recognition.  
   
\------( Five minutes before)------  
   
Oliver can't believe this woman she just threw herself out of the window and now she’s in the lift as he speaks to Wild Dog who’s looking to make sure she doesn’t escape on the roof. He’s waiting for her at the lift.  
   
“Mr. Terrific, can you stop the lift?” he asks Curtis, watching the elevator climbing the floors as he hears Curtis typing away on the keyboard.  
   
The elevator doors are about to open and he can hopefully get a better look at her.  
   
When the doors open he can see black hair, black lips with a mask containing little lights that remind him of butterflies. Her coat looks like a long raincoat with hints of purple and technology around her arm, which reminds him a lot of the technology around his own arm.  
   
He can hear her talking to herself, just as their eyes meet and he recognises the blue eyes.  
   
But it can’t be…  
   
Then the doors shut again he’s lost his chance to capture her.  
   
\--------( 2 months later)-------  
   
“Diggle, this woman has been at every single crime connected with technology, even though they have taken down some bad people while committing these crimes. I need to capture her.”  
   
“I love her outfit. It’s really cool and reminds me a little of the Huntress, just a lot less crazy and way much cooler.” Thea looks at the picture on the monitor. “She kind of reminds me a lot of Sara helping women taking down bad guys.”  
   
“Speedy, she’s a criminal stealing from companies, nothing cool about it.”   
   
“Big brother, take a look at this.” Thea recalls something on Felicity’s computer as Oliver and Diggle move closer to her. “She hasn’t killed anybody during her break ins. She’s only used tazers to get into the places and she’s even helped us out a few times too.”  
   
“Well clearly you haven’t been stung by a tazer. They hurt like hell.” Wild Dog gives his two cents, “and to make matters worse, she hit me in the crotch.”  
   
Thea chuckles, “I like her even more now.”  
   
“It’s true that she’s helped out the team quite a bit with all the stuff going on with the Bratva.” Diggle argues.  
   
“Look, I want to talk to her and find out why she’s doing all of this. I don’t like that there’s been another mask getting involved in my city.” Oliver explains.  
   
“Sounds to me like you have a little crush there big brother.” Thea jokes earning herself a pointed stare from her brother.  
   
“I don’t have a crush on her Thea.” he takes a breath and becomes serious again, “I’ve seen her technology somewhere before.”  
   
“Where?” Diggle asks.  
   
“Here.” Oliver says and everyone’s facial expressions turn to confused. “We are using the same technology she is.”  
   
“Well she did break in to Ray’s company, the same company that designed our tech.” Curtis says. “I tried talking to Sara about who this person is, but she’s being very tight lipped about it. Apparantly telling us will affect the time line.”  
   
“It’s so cool that she knows the future. I wonder if I will ever get that puppy.” Thea says.  
   
“Speedy, we are not getting a dog in the Arrow cave.” Oliver immediately responds.  
   
Diggle smiles to himself thinking of how many times Oliver told Felicity that’s not what the will be calling the lair. Felicity also really wanted a puppy, that might also be part of the reason why Oliver is hell bent on not getting one.  
   
If he thought the sexual tension between the two of them was bad when they were together, it’s much worse now seeing Oliver work through the pain of her not being here. He’s lost without her, but he’s trying to be his own light.  
   
He feels so proud of his friend for his progress, he’s learned to be Oliver Queen and Green Arrow.  
   
“We need to get going to the auction. I’m pretty sure she’s not going to take the bait though.” Thea says getting up from behind the computers.  
   
“She will Thea, this person likes technology and with Sara’s help with this little spoiler of what this person likes, she’ll be there for sure.”  
   
“I’m going to get ready.” Thea says leaving the bunker, “don’t be late Ollie!”   
   
\------( Three hours later)------  
   
“What?” Oliver asks trying to ignore Thea’s side eye, “I really thought she would come. This is what’s she’s been after for a while.”  
   
He’s silent for a moment, “are you sure this was the exact right thing she wanted?” he asks Curtis.  
   
“I took all the specs you got from Sara. This is also what she normally goes after.” Curtis says, while he gathers his things, “I need to go, Paul wants me to teach him how to use my balls….and when I say my balls I mean my T-balls.”  
   
Oliver smiles, “we know what you meant Curtis.”  
   
Diggle shakes his head and takes his jacket, “I’m heading out too, Sara’s cranky. You would think that by now we would be used to having a child keeping us up all night with AJ and all, but these days she just refuses to sleep before we watch Frozen together.”  
   
“It can’t be that bad John. You just need to ‘let it go’.” Oliver jokes making everyone else laugh too.  
   
“When you’ve watched the movie 40 times and you know every word to the snowman song then you won’t be joking about it either.”  
   
“You’re lucky she’s not into Beauty and the Beast yet. That was Thea’s favourite movie growing up, so I get your pain, I saw that movie a hundred times too.”  
   
Thea punches him on the arm, “I thought you said you loved that movie Ollie?”  
   
Oliver shrugs his shoulder and smiles at his sister, but the smile doesn’t last long.  
   
“I must admit the beast kind of reminds me of you though.” Thea teases, “so cranky and a big baby.”   
   
When Oliver rolls his eyes, she quickly adds, “but with a good and he falls in love with someone really beautiful.” she thinks of Felicity and smiles and the atmosphere suddenly becomes a bit heavy. “Anyways, I have to go too, I have a date.”  
   
“It’s 12:00 in the morning.” Curtis questions and Thea only gives him a look.  
   
“Oh! You mean sex! That type of date then.”   
   
“Curtis, I really don’t want to know.” Oliver says shutting his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the mental picture in this head, “aren’t you late for Paul?” he asks.  
   
“Okay okay, before I say anything else, I’m going.” Curtis replies.  
   
“I agree with you.” Oliver replies.  
   
“You can walk me out Curtis.” Thea says and gives Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek. “Oh and Ollie, you better not be going out because I’m pretty sure Miss James is waiting for you at your office.” she winks. “She has a huge crush on you.”  
   
“Speedy.” he warns, “we’re just friends and she gives me advice, that’s all.”  
   
“Do tell.” says Curtis intrigued by this new piece of information.  
   
“She’s Oliver’s lady Doctor who looks after his wounds.”  
   
“Speedy, there’s really nothing going on between us. She’s a friend.”  
   
“Ollie, who…”  
   
He cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. “I’m not looking to date anyone okay. End of discussion, now get out of here.”  
   
They all leave, leaving him staring at the now empty bunker.  
   
His heart is still holding on to hope that Felicity will come back from wherever she is. Everyone thought she was visiting Donna, and she did, but after six months she just disappeared.  
   
All traces of her were gone. No signs of her on the internet, it’s like she was a ghost. She sold her apartment and left a message, ‘I had no choice, I’m so sorry.’


	3. She's his always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So haven't watched 5x21 i'm still not over how hot 5x20 was .but I hope people enjoy this we meet Catherine and learn a bit about Who is Katie . The next chapter stuff heats up. ;) and I have to say thank you to my amazing new Beta thank you and hugs. So enjoy this. :)

And here is a picture Catherine and Katie . 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/863424375932026881>

 

Thea smiles and says "okay Curtis, we need to go.

You need to see your husband and I need to see my date" she winks at him and Curtis blushes.

Ten minutes after he's finished beating the dummy, Oliver decides to go out to check the streets. It's only 12:30; since Felicity left he doesn't really sleep anymore. He never really slept much anyway.

The only time he's ever slept eight hours is when he was with Felicity living in Ivy Town. When they came back he did sleep well, but not as much because of all the late nights they worked.

 

He decides to take a quick shower. It's not fun anymore when Felicity isn't there to join him. God, he thinks back to all the times they almost got caught by Diggle and Thea.

As he dries himself off, he can feel all the scars that Adrian gave him. His Bratva tattoo is only but a burnt scar now, no longer there.

He's also got a couple of new scars from the Bratva. One goes across his arm, but it isn't deep.

There's one that's from a knife wound on his back and he also has some new scars from bullets.<

He thinks of the ones that Felicity has that Adrian gave her, and he shivers. He spent three weeks with her in the hospital room.

They spoke about anything and everything, unlike when they were stuck in the bunker. They spoke about when it was just the two of them when Diggle was in prison and Thea was doing his mayoral duties.

God, he knows he can't drink vodka when he's with Felicity, but he shakes his head. He doesn't want to o down that rad. He just misses her.

Misses the feel of her skin, what they did in the foundry against the column and in the shower.

 

He knows Felicity would be proud of him for speaking with somebody about all the things he's gone through. When he came back from the island his mom wanted him to speak with somebody, but he wasn't ready.

He was the machine, he had the list and that's all he had to do. he knew he was probably going to die. He smiles thinking about how everything changed.

He had a bodyguard and then he walked into a blonde IT girl's office and everything changed again. He would meet the love of his life twice.

When he first came to QC he had hoped to see the girl with the glasses and ponytail he saw in his mom's office talking to his picture saying he was cute.

He thought he did see her, but that wasn't her. Instead it would take him a couple of months to see her again.

He would find her chewing on the red pen and her babble. "No, Mr. Queen was my father" he said smiling for the first time in over five years. This blonde woman is making him smile. Is she blushing? He didn't realize women still did that.

There is just something about her that he's intrigued by. Then she speaks again "yeah, but he's dead. I mean he drowned".

Oliver shakes himself out of the memory, but he can't help but smile at how Felicity Smoak changed his life completely.

He wasn't even going to go to the IT department in the end; thank God he did though.

 

Then he thinks about the doctor called Catherine James.

If he wasn't already hopelessly in love with Felicity, she would be a perfect girlfriend. She's pretty, a good person and good at her job. She's helped him out a lot.

He's able to talk to her about his time on the island a little bit. She doesn't know as much as Felicity and Diggle do, but he's getting better at telling her things.

She does know he's the Green Arrow.

There's no way he could have a therapist without telling them, and he trusted her. After everything Adrian put him through, his sister and Diggle said it's time for him to talk to somebody.

Dinah told him that her cousin has her own therapy practice in Central City, but is moving here because she needed a change.

He booked a session with her and it went okay.

 

In the six months he's been seeing her, he's been able to open up and tell her about everything that happened on the island, his mother, Felicity, Adrian and Slade.

He even talked a little bit about his time in Russia, but nothing like he told Felicity when they were in Ivy Town when she was asking him about his tattoo.

She told him about the Arrow tattoo she got when he left and she thought he did. He remembers kissing that a lot. It was below her right breast. He thinks Catherine reminds him of Felicity and Sara.

Luckily she's very professional and has never stepped over the line with him. He can tell though that she does fancy him a bit.

 

He feels like he needs a session with her tomorrow, but he remembers Thea said she was at his office. Maybe he could have a late session tonight.

Now that he's finished with his shower, he goes to his phone to text her. "Thea says you're at my office, do you need to meet up?" Catherine quickly texts back "yes, I have a matter I need your help with." He lets her know it's okay and he will let her in.

She quickly texts him back again "thank you Oliver. I normally wouldn't do this, but this person needs help."

She's only just started to call me Oliver, even though I've told her to call me Oliver.

I keep looking for my father when she says Mr. Queen.

Even now he still smiles thinking of Felicity's babble. He has a horrible ache in his chest. God, he just misses her so much.

He can't find her.

A.R.G.U.S. has tried unsuccessfully to find her. Lyla thinks she went with Helix, so there's no way of finding her.

He did think Helix had something to do with Adrian. It turns out he was just getting information for them, and they were getting information for him.

He screwed them over a week before Felicity went away to the safe house they thought she went to. He set them up and Felicity.

He can't believe that Adrian sent text messages from her phone to the team, and they didn't realize she wasn't at the A.R.G.U.S. safe house. Then he remembers Lyla told him we weren't allowed to have a lot of communication with her because Helix may have a tracker. "Don't beat yourself up Oliver" she says.

He shakes his head because he can hear his phone go off.

It's a text from Catherine. He quickly gets into his Arrow suit knowing that he will probably be needed as the Green Arrow or if she needs him to be Mayor Queen, it won't take long for him to get out of the suit. He has his hood down as he lets her in.

A few minutes later the elevator opens, she's smiling and has some Big Belly Burger.

There's no getting away from it--she's beautiful with her bright blonde hair with a short cut. She doesn't have glasses.

She's wearing a beautiful black Victoria Beckham dress. It's very fancy.

He knows this because Thea was looking at the same dress a couple of days ago. It's black with a scoop neck with long sleeves and falls about knee length. She has a gold belt wrapped around her waist.

Her lips are a bright red and she is wearing very pretty diamond earrings with black stones. She has a red coat she's wearing too.

He tells her that she looks very nice. She smiles and says "yes I was out with a friend."

My friend is a police officer and we were talking about the crime rate.

He's currently working on a case about the Bratva, and how much more movement there is in the city with them."

"I remembered you spoke about your time in Russia.

He thinks that they are bringing in guns and weapons. I just thought I should tell you."

He smiled and said "yeah thank you. That's going to help me a lot. We knew they had a shipment, but we didn't know when.

Dinah couldn't find out. Have you heard anything from Dinah?" Oliver said. "I've been trying to reach her, but she hasn't been answering." "Yeah, she's fine. Everything with her mom is going okay." "Good" Oliver said.

"Dinah's mom had an accident and had to take some time off to help her because she broke her leg." He hasn't heard anything form her.

He's glad she's okay. "I'm going to visit her and my dad soon" Catherine said.

"Her mom and my dad are really close. I won't be able to do your next session because I will be away".

He turned his back and said "okay" as he walked to the computers. He asked if she knew what docks they will be at. "They are going to be at dock 913."

He sat down and quickly pulled the information up and said that there's a lot of activity there. She came closer and said "You should call you team." He looks up at her and responded "No, I will be fine."

\-----( On the other side of Star City )-----

Katie was talking with Felicity.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have gone to that party?"

Felicity looked at her and said "No, it was a trap.

They know what kind of tech I need." "Helix didn't want me to go there as well." Felicity shrugged her shoulders and said "There's no way he wouldn't have recognized me in a black or red dress or anything for that matter.

He knows my body type."

Katie spun around and said "One minute! you know who the Green Arrow is?" Felicity stopped working on the computer and turned around and said "I didn't say that." She knows that Katie probably knows she's lying.

She's very smart and knows all of Felicity's quirks and when she's lying.

Katie is part of Helix, and like her she didn't realize how bad they were.

She's only 14 and really didn't know what she's gotten herself into. Felicity is trying to take them down so she's able to free Katie.

"Did they tell you why they wanted me to go into the bunker?" Felicity asked looking at Katie trying to distract her.

 

"One: it's so cool that you actually know that they call it the bunker." I would have gone for the Arrow Cave.

It sounds better, but that's just me." she says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Anyway, seriously, how long have we known each other?" Katie asked. "It's coming up on 17 months" Felicity said. "Exactly" Katie said "I know you're lying.

Why are you not telling me who he is?" "Because you'd be in danger if you knew." "My God! you're just like my Mom" Katie says with a sad smile on her face.

Felicity got up and walked to Katie and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

Katie doesn't like talking about her parents, but from what Felicity has gathered is that's the reason she went to Helix.

Then one night Katie told her everything.  
It was Katie's 14th birthday, it was so sad because it was her mother's birthday as well.

She told me everything.

Katie was tricked, by the time she figured it out it was too late.

She had already joined them because they told her they would help her find the people who killed her parents.

Katie is a genius like me.

From the information Felicity gathered, it turns out Katie's mom worked for A.R.G.U.S. and was found out while working undercover. They found out she had a genius daughter and wanted her.

Felicity feels Katie is like a daughter to her. She will do anything for her.

Maybe it's because she's very stubborn and she reminds me of Oliver so much.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has me wondering what my children would have looked like with Oliver. Katie is just what she pictured.

 

Katie clicks her fingers and says "God, where did you just go then?"  
"Anyway, look I'm trying to protect you.

You know Helix doesn't know who the Green Arrow is. if they find out you know, they will use you to get him to work for them."

"I seriously don't know how they don't know.

They know who Mr. Terrific is." Katie tells her. "Well I did some things so they couldn't see who he is" Felicity says.

Before Felicity joined them she made sure that they didn't know who Oliver was, but never thought of Curtis.

They did say they didn't want to get into her team's business, but when Curtis came to the headquarters, they were pretty angry.

Because he's so smart, they wanted him for their team.

She should have realized then they weren't good but she was so angry with what Adrian was doing to Oliver she wasn't thinking. She shakes her head. She should not be thinking of him right now; not with everything that she's going to have to do tonight.

Katie said "You said to tell you if there's any movement from the Bratva. It looks like they are going to get a shipment in at 1." "Alright let me check quickly. Oh my God!" said Katie. Felicity asked her what as she was looking at the computer.

"Don't think they are collecting. I think they are sending people out." Katie said as she pointed to a truck that had a lot of body heat coming from it.

 

Felicity is not naive. She knows that they are not good the Bratva.

Oliver told her some of the stuff he did. At one point he had something to do with the trafficking of women and children. He went thee and he couldn't do it. Oliver helped some of the women and children get out, and Anatoly helped him.

Oliver said that he's changed.

Now it looks like Anatoly has become the monster he never wanted to become.

Felicity knows it's risky and she cannot take on all of this so she as Katie hack the network. Katie quickly does it and tells Felicity that she's looking to see what they've researched.

 

"It looks like the Green Arrow is searching for the same thing we are" Felicity says "Good, give them the information we have found.

Tell the Green Arrow that they are shipping women and children out and not guns.

"Okay" says Katie and quickly writes a message.

\------( Back in the bunker with Oliver and Catherine )-------

Oliver receives a message from Night Watch: "The Bratva are shipping out, not in. I think it's people not guns." Oliver writes back: Green Arrow "thank you. Do not engage.

I will handle it." Felicity reads this. God, Oliver you are so stubborn. She asks Katie to check her equipment quickly.

 

Katie clicks her eyebrows and eyes to say okay and gets up.

Felicity sits down and using some of the technology she has built, a fox comes onto Oliver's screen. "It's Ghost Fox Goddess.

Look I'm giving you this information to help you. I'm still going to be there." Catherine looks at Oliver and says "Is that a fox?" He smiles and says "Yes.

The Fox Goddess has been helping me out a lot these last six months." He quickly writes back: "you need to tell Nightwatch to be more polite.

Thank you for giving me this information, but my team and I can handle it."  
Felicity rolled her eyes and quickly taps into the locations of the team. They are all at home. Oliver is the only one at the bunker.

 

Before she can type that Katie says "Felicity, they've got what we want on that ship." Felicity stops typing, looks at Katie whose got a tablet that says look points with her finger on the screen is the processor that we can use to bring down Helix and destroy them and expose them all.

 

Felicity leaves and she arrives there Oliver took care of the guards.

She's already taken care of some of the guards on the boat.

She stops before she gets what she needs because she sees Oliver carrying a little girl with blonde hair with some women behind him who are also carrying children.

Luckily he can't see her because of her outfit and she's hidden by some crates. He puts the little girl down, and it's like he knows she's there or something because his eyes look to the direction she's in.

Before anything else can happen, she sees a Bratva pull out a gun and shoot Oliver. She can't do anything; she needs to leave.

Because she can hear the police, she quickly gets what she needs downloaded and takes the memory stick. it kills her knowing she's just left him there shot, but she has his motorbike and now she lets out a breath.

 

As she quickly gets to her motorbike she can see the police and medics helping the women and children into ambulances.

The police put the Bratva men in cuffs. Ten minutes later Felicity comes running to Katie and says "I need the tech to get into the bunker." Katie asks what happened.

In a broken voice Felicity responds "He was shot, and I need to make sure he's okay." "Okay make you way there and I will start trying to break through the walls of the Green Arrow's bunker." Felicity quickly gets onto the motorbike.

For what she has to do, this is the quickest way. She was nervous at first, but she has rode with Oliver when they were in Thailand. God, she felt sick.

It was so hard leaving him there knowing he was shot.

It was all because he didn't have anybody backing him up. He was distracted because of her. She was sure he may have seen her. The one positive is that they got the young children and girls out of the trucks.

She got what she needed for Helix to destroy them, as well as making them think she still works for them. She is going to give them a fake memory stick. It's going to have what they do not want it to have--a Trojan and a virus. Then maybe she'll be able to come back home to Oliver.

Because, God, she missed him. It's been hard living in the night, not the day.  
She drives past the old Arrow Cave and makes her way to the bunker. She quickly gets off and runs to the elevator making sure they can't see he face using the scrambler from Adrian.

It's one thing she has used quite a lot; even though she feels sick knowing that it was his.

She doesn't care that she may be putting herself at risk, because she needs to see Oliver and know that he's okay. She won't go for the lift.

She knows there's another way to get in.

She makes her way through he door that Malcolm always seems to use.

God, she can't stand that man. She quickly opens it and Katie says "I still can't get in, but I can let you get in or like five minutes.

They have really good security." she doesn't want to tell Katie that she designed it and cold let herself in because she doesn't want anybody to know she's here. I will put them in danger.

Then it will let him know that somebody is in the bunker.

Felicity thought that's fine when she sees him maybe they can talk and she can tell him why she left. the doors open and she carefully makes her way to where she knows the med table is.

What she sees breaks her heart.

There is a blonde woman in a tight black dress kissing Olive who is shirtless. She doesn't know what to do, so she runs out of the room.

............................................(five minutes before).....................................................

"Oliver, are you sure Diggle shouldn't be here?

The wound looks really deep." Catherine says to him. "I've gone through worse" as she gulps looking at his amazing body.

"Yes, I can see that.

How did you survive all that?" "I had to become something else" he said wincing as he stitches the skin. "Oliver, let me do that" she says taking the needle from him.

She did really well and Oliver asked how she knew how to do this. "My dad is a cop as well as Dinah's dad.

I had to watch my mom stitch my dad up a lot.

Jack the guy gave me the information about the Bratva, I've had to fix some of his wounds too". Catherine trips and lands on Oliver.

From this angle it looks like they are kissing. "God, I hate these heels." He smiles and says "Don't worry.

Felicity was always tripping." She smiles and says "Yes, women and their shoes." She gets a text and smiles.

Oliver asks her who it's form because she has a huge smile. "I am.

It's a friend who is sort of my ex-fiancé. He just texted me that he's going to pick me up because it's late.

I don't know why I am telling you my life story" she says He tells her that sometimes therapists need to talk to people too.

"Anyway, I better go. Make sure you clean that" she say with a smile.

Before she thanks him for helping her friend out. "Don't worry, maybe you and Felicity will get back together.

Look at me and Jack.

Let's say we've got a complicated relationship as well, and things look bright for us." She smiles and leaves the bunker.

 

He smiles after her and thinks if she's right maybe him and Felicity will get back together.

If there's one thing that he knows, is she's his always.


	4. Fe-li-ci-ty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter . Have to say thank you to my amazing beta. :)

\-----------------( 3 weeks later)--------------------

Thea is sitting at Felicity's computer playing Candy Crush. God if she was here, Felicity would kill her. She hears the lift doors open and sees her brother with an angry face. "Wow, what's wrong". 

"God, she's done it again" says Oliver. "She stole something from inside Palmer Technologies". "So, isn't that what she did the last time"? Thea asked. 

He looked at Thea "yes, but this time she"....he was cut off by Curtis saying "jeez I can't believe she tasered you". "The Green Arrow being tasered" Curtis laughed. Then he stopped an looked around and said "oh shit so not funny " Curtis said. By the look on Oliver's face he wasn't happy that he got tasered. 

"Why did she taser you" Thea says with a smile. "I honestly don't know why she tasered me out of the blue. 

I think she was putting back the stuff she took, but then she just tasered me. She keeps turning up in the same places as well, and I don't like it".   
Renee who is not brilliant at keeping his mouth shut says "I think it's because she got the drop on you three times as well as today and tasered you". 

Oliver just gave Renee that look that said shut up. 

Then he told them he wants her to be their main focus this week. "What about the Bratva" Diggle said after a moment of watching Olive being teased by the team about this mystery woman. "I'm not sure and at the moment it's quiet so I want us to focus on this woman" Oliver said looking at the team. "Damm she really got under his skin" said Renee as he was walking to get changed. "The only person I've ever see do that is Felicity" Curtis said. 

 

Diggle looked at Oliver and said "do you want to talk to me about what's going on"? "Diggle I'm just missing Felicity. 

She would have already had this woman's name and bank details and social security number by now. I'm pretty sure she will be angry at the mess of the computers as well as Thea playing Candy Crush on them" he said all in one breath. Before Diggle can have a heart-to-heart with Oliver his phone goes off. "I better leave, it's Lyla". Oliver smiles and watches Diggle go. 

Then Speedy says "Ollie, I'm going to leave you. I have another date and this time it's a real one". "When will I meet this man"? Oliver asks. "You already know him" Thea says. 

The only person he can think of is Wild Dog or Roy. Now he's left in the foundry on his own and he thinks he's going to find this woman.

................( On the other side of Star City ) ....................

Felicity says "I'm going to do it tonight. I want to leave the city" she says to Kate. 

Kate won't ask what happened between her and this Green Arrow guy that will only really upset Felicity. 

She has been crying for three days and says "I can't believe he's moved on again". 

She kept on shouting a guy's name as well every night saying "Why am I not good enough"? 

 

"I think Helix realized we are stalling, and they want us to give the information and the software" Katie said with a nervous smile. "They said that they were going to send somebody down if we didn't give them the information". 

"Okay, I'm ready" said Felicity. "I'll be quick. It won't take me long to get the information about Adrian Chase". "Why do you think they want information about him"? Katie asked. "I think it's because he screwed them over. 

They want to know where A.R.G.U.S. could have hidden him". "Are you actually going to give them the real information"? 

Katie asks pausing as she was typing. Felicity said "no I'm not" as she puts on her black mask. "He's a monster, and I don't want anybody to ever know where he is". The things he did to her; the things he said flashes through her mind. 

She shakes it off. She doesn't want to think about the things he did and said to her. 

Katie can see Felicity has gone somewhere in her head. She shakes her head and is back with her. Felicity says to Katie "Alright, I'm going to go. I won't be long". 

A few minutes later Felicity is in the elevator. She thinks she would have used the other door, but she knows they're not here. Nobody is here at 3 o'clock in the morning.

 

It's late for Katie to be up, but she said she wanted to take Helix down and doesn't mind staying up in the morning. Another reason why she wants to get this done is because she doesn't like the fact that Katie isn't having a normal life where she only has to write about homework; not a terrible organization trying to kill them. 

As she makes her way through the bunker she thinks is weird being here. 

The last time she just ran out because she saw Oliver kissing that woman. It really looked like they were kissing. Felicity can't help it, but she's done some research on the woman. She knows her name is Catherine Jones because she saw her name on her briefcase.   
After what Adrian Chase did to her she had gotten some training From Helix so she never has to be helpless again. 

That's why she could go and get Oliver now. She's not as brilliant as him, but she could take him down as she has previously three times. Well, the last time she was angry with him so she tasered him. 

He was in the same area as her, and she was still upset with the whole him kissing that woman so she tasered him. Turns out she's a therapist. As much as it hurts Felicity to thinking Oliver has moved on, but at least he's found somebody how is nice. 

Like she said, she's done some research and everybody says how lovely Catherine is. 

She's a beautiful blonde with a perfect figure Oliver always goes for. 

She's even seen Catherine with Thea and Diggle at Table Salt, and she must know about his Green secret. Why is it that everybody seems to get Oliver's honesty but her? It still hurts her about everything that went down with William even though they cleared it up. Knowing that he is trusting somebody gives her a sense of pride and sadness, but she shakes her head. She needs to be focused.

 

After she destroys Helix she is leaving forever and never coming back to Star City. She walks past Oliver's salmon ladder and smiles. She thinks of that time when they had sex near it, and God how good it was. 

They finally had bunker sex, and it took Curtis being a shipper (as he said he ships Olicity) for them to have "the talk" that they needed to have. 

 

He said "the way he looks at you is the way I used to look at Paul, and I still do". She shakes her head. 

She can't be thinking of that and how it made he feel. Curtis said that she did notice after that the way Oliver looked at her and the way he said her name. But then one time she thought she saw him look at Susan like that. God, she needs to concentrate. 

 

She makes her way past all the suits, but she doesn't notice that one of Oliver's is missing. She makes her way past where Oliver was with Catherine. 

Before she walks to where her station is she sees a board, and there's pictures of her and information. It looks like the police station's missing board. There's pictures of where he favorite places to eat are. 

There is a picture of a woman that does look like her in Bed Bath and Beyond. She can't believe all this time she thought Oliver just gave up on her, but looking at this he never did. Even if he only wants to find her because she's his friend, makes her feel wanted for the first time in over two years. 

She knew he looked for her, but she thought he gave up. She shakes her head because she has to get back into it. It's going to be hard being at her computer knowing it'll be the last time she'll ever be back. 

Now she makes her way to the computer and wonders if they've changed the password, and smiles because they haven't. She types the password, salmon ladder, and she's in Bertie. 

That's what she called the computer. Oliver always laughs because she names her tech. She smiles when it lets her in and then she goes to the information about Adrian Chase. She takes out the bits where A.R.G.U.S. is hiding him. 

She never wants that man to see the light of day. the things he did to her, the way he made her so scared still gives her nightmares and she screams out Oliver's name.

\----------------(Flashback 15 months ago)------------------

She doesn't know how he did it, but he's found her and has taken her somewhere. She can't see anything because he's blindfolded her. 

 

He tells her he has many plans for her. He takes her into a room and sits her down in a chair; which she already knows will be bolted down. 

Then she hears a few more voices that sound like Evil Laurel and Evelyn. Evil Laurel says "I thought you said I could kill her". 

She can hear a smile in his voice "I was lying because I have bigger plans for her". "Why don't you like her" he asked her. He is curious why Laurel hates her when she doesn't even know her. On this Earth she was good friends with Laurel. 

Could that be why this Laurel has a grudge against her. She can feel somebody stroking her arm and she knows it's Laurel. "Well she is married to one loves of my life". Evelyn says "that still doesn't explain why you hate her". "I'm getting to the point sweetheart. 

Do you want to know a secret? Everybody thinks Oliver Queen is dead, but he isn't. 

He's living in England with Felicity Smoak, and that stupid bitch is the reason why I am like this". Evelyn doesn't say anything. she seems scared. "Okay Laurel I've had enough of this, get out. I need you to distract Oliver". 

He takes the blindfold off and she sees Laurel smile. "Oh don't worry. He has a thing for Blonde. 

Now that she's not in the picture, I can make him believe I can change.

\-----------------( A month later)--------------------

just left the room. She just gave her a bit of water and said that she was sorry, but Oliver has to pay. Everything went quiet and she was left in the room with Adrian. She could barely see as he has punched her and done some horrible things to her. 

She's had horrible thoughts go through her mind that she doesn't want to think about or she will feel sick. He keeps telling her how beautiful she is and he doesn't know why he liked Susan. "Do you know that she is Nyssa's sister's daughter? She was very angry that her grandfather was killed by Oliver. 

She's been working for me this whole time" She even said that Oliver told her he loved her, and they were going to move in together before I kidnapped her. How does that make you feel knowing that he was going to move in with somebody who you can can't be trusted"? 

then he came closer to her and she could feel his breath on her ear and he said he thought more for her than he did with you--the love of his life; his always". She feels sick. How did he know what Oliver's vows were? 

He moved away from her and he could see questions in Felicity's eyes. "Oh I know everything about Oliver; every secret--everything". When he moved his hand on her neck and said "how you love him kissing you here" as he pointed to her neck. His phone went off and he said "I'll look to see whose checking up on you. 

Oh it's just Diggle. I know for a fact Oliver is distracted with Laurel. He showed her a picture of Laurel with Oliver and she felt sick. "Why are you doing this"? she asks. 

"If I tell you, it would be pointless spending time together" he says stroking her hair. Then he starts talking about William and how much he's grown up. He asks her if she hates that little boy because he's the reason her and Oliver are not together. 

"How long was Oliver going to keep the secret of William from you"? She couldn't help it, but the tears were falling from her eyes. He wiped them away and says "oh sweetie, he lasted three months and probably would've kept it through you marriage". "It would be so much easier if the little boy and his baby mama wasn't in the way" he said smiling at her. 

"I will be taking one thing Oliver never got a chance to love". God she feels angry "you better not do anything to him or I will destroy you". She got a huge cut for that below he breast and she cried out. 

 

Another month goes by and Felicity feels like nobody will ever find her. He's been playing mind games on her and they make her feel like she's all alone. Evil Laurel says that she is seeing Oliver; that makes her feel sick. 

She shows her pictures of them and the team eating out in places. She knows that they all think she's safe in the safe house, but still hasn't contacted them and he's been sending false information to them. 

Oliver has not contacted her once. Now he's playing mind games trying to make her believe Oliver doesn't love her and he wants her to hate him. She knows the pictures with Laurel are real. She can tell when they are fake. She's brought out of her mind by the sound of a metal door opening and he's standing there with a smile. He comes up and kisses her. 

She bites him because, God no way. He says "okay you want to play like this. He gets her up from the bed sheets and straps her down to the metal table on her front. 

The worst thing going through her mind is he killed his wife and has no qualms about hurting her to hurt Oliver. God, he's so crazy he even offered to leave Oliver alone if she comes with him. 

She's not stupid; he would kill Oliver and then he would have her. He rips a part of her top where her chip is and God, already she knows what he's going to do.

 

\---------------(End of Flashback)-----------------

She's so focused on getting information that she doesn't hear the elevator ding as Oliver walks to the board where everything about Felicity is.

\-------------(Three minutes before)---------------

He knows Thea will kill him. He thinks he found a lead on Felicity, but it wasn't her. Sadly it was not her . 

He puts information on his board and puts - not her. Every night he does this; he barely sleeps until he finds her and tells her he loves her and wants to be with her; or just to know that she's safe and happy. 

It's killing him knowing that she's not with the team. His nights will be like this until he finds out if she's okay and happy. He hears a noise where Felicity's computer is, and he grabs his bow. Sitting at Felicity's computer is a woman in a black coat and a black mask. 

He quickly fires an arrow at the computers not damaging them, because he knows Felicity will kill him if he hurt her babies. 

She let out a scream and turns around, and he's already got another arrow out pointed at her. "Why the fuck are you here and at her computers"! How did this woman come to be at Felicity's computers. 

She says "look please just let me go". He says "no way" and charges at her. She throws a red pen at him and with his ninja skills he blocks it. Then she throws a mug that says bitch with Wi-Fi. 

He quickly catches that and puts it down and say "I can do this all day". As she runs away from him she knocks the fern over and quickly catches t. He's confused in that moment as to why she didn't let it fall, but then she's back to throwing things at him. 

Now he's just annoyed and is going to get the Arrow that knocks people out. He doesn't know why, but it looks like she realizes that's what he's going to do now and is running through the bunker. She turns the lights off because she knows that's the only way she will get the upper hand on him. 

Katie says "are you okay? Do you want me to do anything"? "No, I'm fine. Just tell me where to go because I can barely see". 

"Don't worry. I've made your mask so you can see in the dark". Felicity doesn't know where she is, but she's sure she's in the workout area of the bunker. Oliver can hear her shallow breathing and he knows she's not very fit.

 

Any other time he'd smile having somebody throw everything at him even a mug and a stapler. He doesn't know why, but she has the familiar smell of strawberries, but he shakes his head. 

He needs to focus because somebody is in the bunker that shouldn't be. He's figured out that she's by the mats where they train, and carefully he sees the light from her wrist. She's talking into it and he hears her say "please where do I go now? I can barely see. 

Damm I should have worn my glasses". Right now he knows he doesn't need the bow, because he has a syringe in his hand so he can knock her out. He's really quiet using his ninja skills as Felicity calls them and he grabs her. 

He takes her wrist then she quickly gets out of it which is quite impressive. 

Before long they are both fighting each other. She's pretty good, but he can tell her weak spots.. 

She's blocking all his advances as he tries to get her with the syringe. Now he has her pinned against the wall and they're so close and her eyes are so familiar. 

She looks at the syringe and smiles and lets his full body weight collapse on her; then in a quick move she has the syringe and sticks it in him. She quickly steps away thinking that she has the upper hand and quickly turned around and talks to Katie and says "I need to leave now". She looks back and bites her lip that what she do she just leave him there. 

She quickly goes to check to see if he's breathing. As she does this he flipped her, has he hands pinned above her and it hovering above her. She's trying to get out of his grip, but he's so strong. 

She tries to kick him in the balls, but again he's o quick and has her leg pinned with his one hand while his other hand has her arms pinned on the mat. Oliver is just looking at her. The way she has some freckles and he knows those lips. 

He's kissed them 1,000 times. It's then he realizes and he says the one word she's been wanting him to say for so long Fe-li-ci-ty. 

As he's saying that she's already flipped them and is straddling him. 

You can see the panic in her eyes as she quickly gets up and starts running. It reminds him about the time when she tasered him. This woman is Felicity-his girl. He's not going to let her leave and he quickly goes after her. It doesn't take him long as she's never been good at running. He can hear her bashing into the med table. 

He knows where she is and he grabs her again, more gentle this time and pins her up against the wall........


	5. Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there's no confusing I started the story before the finale so things are different. I have to say thank you for everybody's leaving comments. I started this as a five chapter story and now it's gone up to chapter 10 . And my have some other chapters as well. But I have to say thank you to my amazing beta Laura <3 really thank you so much. Hugs hugs. Now I hope everybody enjoys this chapter . :)

She struggles and says "let me go, Oliver" he says "no. I'm not letting you go ever again". He said "Felicity, please". She just looks at his blue eyes and his eyes went down to her lips then back up to her eyes. 

Then he pulls her away from the wall and hugs her. He mumbles "God, I've missed you. Please don't ever leave me again". 

Then he moves away and looks into her eyes and asks "where have you been"? "It was Helix" but she's cut off by him kissing her lips. It's a gentle kiss. 

It's a kiss to let him know that she is there, she's standing in front of him. One of his hands tangles in her hair while the other hand is going to her back. 

It reminds her of when they split up and during the summer had sex in the bunker on the training mat.  
Two months after that she met Billy. 

 

She wanted something to distract herself from the attraction she still felt for Oliver and the love she had for him. 

She was still suffering from grief from Havenrock. 

Billy was a distraction from everything she was going through. She did like him. She wanted to love him but her heart was with Oliver. Then Helix came along and God, she lost herself in them. 

 

After being trapped in the bunker with Oliver, they both said they were sorry for their part in their break up at the hospital. 

Then right after she got a message from Helix saying that they had information about Chase, and that he had somebody in their organization gave her the full's information what was on the memory stick was fake. 

Then Alena left a message saying she felt bad that Felicity had go through losing the use of her legs again and the Green Arrow got hurt; so she gave me some more information. 

 

I didn't realize that A.R.G.U.S was setting me up as well as Helix. Helix wanted information from A.R.G.U.S. because they took one of Cayden James viruses and wanted me to get it back. 

 

I didn't realize the connection why they wanted me. All the stuff with Laurel was fake. 

 

The pictures were from when she was younger. 

A very skilled person from Helix photo shopped them for Adrian. 

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Oliver saying "Fe-li-ci-ty" the way only he says her name. 

 

She doesn't know why; maybe it's the way he says her name or because she's missed him so much even though they still had so much to talk about but before she lets him kiss her again she says "what about Catherine? I saw you kissing her". 

He says "Catherine is a friend and my therapist. There is nothing between us. She was just helping me". He says "that was you in the bunker"? She says "yes. 

 

I needed to get information from my computers, and I saw you kissing her. Well I thought I saw you kissing her". When he kisses her again he says with a smile "you're my always. 

 

I know how to show you that you're the one for me. Please just let me try". Oh God, she can't help but kiss him and let him into her mouth. 

He's massaging her tongue, sucking on it. He loves the taste of her, because she always has traces of coffee and mint.

 

She gets lost in him for a bit; then pushes him away from her and says "I'm not doing this nothing is going to happen. We aren't getting back together. It will just get complicated. Look what happened when we had sex in the bunker. 

After that we couldn't even be in the same room with each other. We acted like robots.

I can't do this again. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back". He's just staring at her and says "what can I do to show you that I love you"?

"There's nothing you can do Oliver" and she starts walking away. She's walked away from him so many times-not today-never again. He takes Felicity and pulls her back and says "I will never let you go. I'm going to fight for you". 

Felicity can talk freely, because she turned her com off the moment she starting fighting Oliver. 

He's looking at her with those blue eyes that she's missed she thinks "what am I doing? I'm pushing him away like I did after finding out about William. 

She had the right to push Oliver away, but she expected him to push back and he never did. 

 

When he came to her loft and asked her why she didn't tell him about Billy is because she left the door open for them. 

When he said he was fine with her dating Billy, it broke her heart. She expected him to say that he didn't like it, and that he wanted her and figured out why he lied to her. 

So that's why she was upset when he asked her if she was leaving the door open for us until he said that he didn't mind her dating Billy. 

She knows it's a big part of why she's not been with the team. Why she left is because of what Adrian did to her. She can't cope being around people and the team. 

She knows she has PSD just like Oliver has. Just like with Billy she found something to distract her, and that was taking down Helix. 

 

Then she's put back when he says "look you are with me all the time" He pulls away part of his suit and there is a red pen and the engagement ring. 

"There hasn't been a day that I have not had you near me". She says "Oliver". He takes her face and says "honey please, I know we need to talk about everything you've been doing and Chase". 

She shivers when she hears his name. Then Oliver says "but honey, please can I just kiss you"? God, she's missed him . 

The last time he did was when they were in the bunker. He has tears in his eyes and streaming down his face.   
She looks at the man who she's in love with and she doesn't think she can walk away from him again. 

So with the move she knows he will know she's okay, she wraps her legs around him and says "please. I need you as well". 

His eyes brighten and he's kissing her and is removing her coat then he smiles, because inside the coat has a green lining.

 

It's always been her favorite thing having Oliver dressed as the Green arrow fucking her, making love to her. 

He smiles and says "well you're making one of my fantasies come true having you in the mask". She blushes and says "I said that out loud"? 

He kisses he ear and says "I love when you speak out loud. Just like I love being inside of you". She smiles and moans when she sucks on her ear. 

It's been a joke since the moment they had sex and she said to him "it's really nice having you inside me". 

 

He asks me to take the wig off. "As much as I like seeing you with black hair, I want to see my Fe-li-ci-ty". She smiles and he takes it off and she starts taking the mask off and he says "no keep it on". 

Now she's just in her beautiful sexy lingerie that was exposed from her jacket being open, and high black boots and the mask. 

 

He's just in his Arrow jacket. He goes commando and she loved finding out when they were on a mission and had a quickie in the closet. 

Again she wrapped her legs around him and says "please I need you" as she's pulling on his hair. It's a lot longer than it's been in all the times they have been together. She's rubbing right against his cock and lets out a moan when it hits her clit. 

He smiles and does it again. He rubs up against her and she's scratching his back which he loves. 

 

Quickly as ever and God, he's missed these beautiful perky breasts and he nipples are already hard. 

Now she's up against the wall, and the cold pillar is on her back-she loves it. 

She normally would love Oliver playing with her pussy, but right now she wants him inside her fucking her then make love to her. She grabbed his cock with her dainty little hands and places him at her entrance which is soaking wet for him. 

God, he's missed feeling her tight pussy. Looking into her beautiful eyes he pushes in. God, he loves seeing when he first goes in. 

Then he starts to thrust in and out of her feeling her body tightening on his cock.

She says "Damn Oliver, fuck me harder". He doesn't have to be told twice so he picks up the pace and his hand that's not holding her back against the wall is playing with her breasts pinching them. 

He smiles and drops his lips to her beautiful breasts and licks around her with his magical tongue. Then his other hand goes further down to her perky ass and he squeezes the beautiful cheeks. 

 

She lets out a moan. Then she grabs his hair and slams her mouth and tongue into him with so much passion.   
He gives a low moan into her mouth and knows she's near completion. 

He knows she loves when he talks dirty "you are so tight. Your pussy is so hungry for me. 

 

it wants me so bad doesn't it? he says. He's really making sure he's stretching her walls. He growls when she pinches his nipple. The smile he gets is beautiful and he kisses her again and then down her jaw. He sucks her beautiful collarbone and she moans. 

He kisses her breast, even where she has a new scar. She still has the arrow tattoo, and like she did with his tattoos and scars they were part of him, so he kisses them scars and all. She can't help it, but she lets out a tear. 

She can feel herself coming to an amazing orgasm which she knows will be the first of the night.

 

He says "baby let go". She held herself low on him and he goes deeper. then she screams out loud nearly blacking out from how intense that orgasm was. 

Then Oliver is next and he knows he will not last because he feels her tightening around him. 

He can feel his balls tightening and then he says her name "Fe-li-ci-ty". 

Then he drops to the floor with her in his arms and kisses her forehead. As she's laid out on him he slips out of her and she lets out a moan. He smiles and says "I love you". She looks up form he place on his chest and says "I love you too". 

She's touching him where the Russian tattoo used to be. She kisses it then slowly goes down to his cock and starts pumping it, and is amazed he's already hard again. 

She smiles looking up from his cock that's between her fingers. 

She takes her time and licks the tip and he lets out a moan "Fe-li-ci-ty, Oh God". His hands go to help her along getting more pleasure knowing that he has control as well. 

She licks from the top of his cock to his balls an sucks them into her mouth. 

The fact that she has black lips and is wearing the mask turns him on more. She smiles knowing that he likes her black lips and she licks them, and quickly gets up to him and slams her lips with his. He lets out a moan when she goes back to his cock. 

He knows it won't be long before he will be spilling into her mouth. 

He couldn't stop watching her lips and mouth taking his cock. 

She says "God, I've missed you" and says "please Fuckkkk my mouth. 

 

I love how dirty she is. He would never have known how dirty talk really turned her on. "I will fuck your mouth baby so bad. You take it all in your mouth" So he does. He starts slamming into her mouth, and she takes it all. 

He can feel his balls tightening, and then ropes of cum go down her throat and she swallows. 

Then he's done and he flipped them, and now she has her legs wide open. He smiled, "God, how I've missed this. I need your kisses and being with you". 

He starts manipulating her folds, and he also rubs her clit. He knows that really turns her on. With no warning, he slammed his tongue into her tight little hold. 

God, he's missed this strawberry taste that's all just Felicity. She gives a loan moan. He stretches her walls making sure that when she comes he can take all her cum. 

Looking into her beautiful blue eyes he smiles, because he knows that she will be coming right now. And she does "Fuckkkk Oliver". 

God, she loves feeling his magical tongue in her. He makes her have another one because he starts rubbing her clit, and she lets out a cry. 

Then because he's not finished with her, he wraps his lips around her clit. God, she can feel another one coming on. 

she hopes that nobody walks in, because Oliver is between her legs still wearing half of the Arrow suit. She still has a jacket on, but her trousers are on the other side of the bunker. 

 

She still has boots on and laughs. Oliver gets away from her pussy and says "what's funny" , as his mouth is glistening with her cum. She points and says "I still have my boots on". He smiles and says "God, I've always loved you wearing shoes and yes these aren't very practical". 

He takes them off and starts kissing her legs, and then he's back on her lips sucking and nipping them. 

She can taste herself on his lips, and God, she's always loved the taste of herself with Oliver. 

It's just heaven. He says some words in Russian, but she loves hearing him speak that. Then he says "I need to feel your skin on mine". Then they quickly take all their clothes off and he masks, and now it's just them.

She could see Oliver was hard again, because it's them. They don't need to say anything this time because this time they know they will be making love. 

Now he kisses her like always with so much love in it. He slowly goes to her breast again licking it, and then goes up to her face and kisses her again. 

"Just like you did in the bunker" he smiles and just grabs her face. "I love you so much". 

She smiles and says "I love you too". Then they start kissing. Then Oliver takes his cock and runs it across her pussy's lips and she lets out a moan. 

Pushing her breasts up against his chest she smiles and says " as much as I love you teasing me, I do want to have you inside me". He smiles and kisses her. "Okay honey" then his cock is in her and he can feel her walls tightening around him. 

He knows she's not ready yet, so he picks up the tempo. To make her cum he takes his hand and puts it between them and starts rubbing her clit. "Oh Oliver" yes, right there. 

Harder". He smiles and bends down and whispers in her ear "cum for me Felicity". He knows that will send her over the edge; and it does. 

She let out a loud cry, that fills the bunker with noise. Then she says "I want to do it with you behind me". 

He remembers when they were in the bunker, and he was undoing her top it went through his mind about having sex behind her. He loves her ass. 

It's a work of art. He sees his cock going in and out of her tight pussy. 

It's heaven. He's put back by Felicity taking his cock in her hand and starts pumping him. Oh God, to see her naked and massaging him. Then she says "aren't you going to be inside me soon"? He smiles and kisses her and says "turn around then". 

She does and now he's got a beautiful view of her ass. He lifts his cock to her entrance and pushes in feeling his pelvis hit her ass. 

Then he lets his body do the work, and he's slipping inside and out of her. God, his hips and cock are hitting her G spot. His hands are massaging her breasts which adds to the pleasure. 

God, she loves his hands so much. He's close and it's like she knows it. So Felicity starts clenching on him and God, he sees stars. 

He collapses pulling out of her. She let out a moan and said "God, I've missed this and you". 

 

After they speak about everything.  
Felicity in the night screamed out Oliver's name. He comforted her and he felt guilty. Normally she's the one comforting him. 

He never really got nightmares when he was with her. He held her and comforted her and she opened up to him and told him everything Chase did to her. He felt guilty because he told he before she left to go to the safe house he would be there for her if she needed him. 

He apologized to her that he didn't send her a message, but the thought she needed space from him; again he was stupid. They even spoke about William again; how it wasn't William that was the problem but rather the fact Oliver couldn't trust her. 

He trusted her with everything else except the most important thing in this life-his son. She told him Chase knew about William. 

She told him that one day when Evelyn was distracted she took her phone and sent Samantha a message, because she knew where she was. There's no way that Felicity couldn't know where William and Samantha were in situations like this. 

When she told him he was so happy that she never listens to him and kept an eye on them. It makes sense because Chase said they were his plan B. He would have used William against him, but because of Felicity he never got the chance. 

Oliver just looks at Felicity and thinks that he doesn't deserve her. He noticed that she has new scars, not by choice but from Helix. He knows it's going to take time for Felicity to trust herself, him or other people after what Chase did to her. 

He knows she runs away from her problems because he did that too after Tommy died. 

He ran to the island, but one thing he does know is they are both on the same page. 

They want to be together.

He kisses her head. He's missed everything about her from her strawberry shampoo to the way she snuggles into his chest. Early in the morning Felicity had to leave again leaving Oliver heartbroken. 

She promised that she would come back. 

They just don't know how long it will take.


	6. "What's the surprise"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favourite chapters and the next chapter I got a reallycute edit of Felicity. And enjoy this chapter.

\------- ( 3 months later ) ----------

Everybody was in the bunker and Oliver was talking about a new drug that was out on the streets; and how he wants to get it off the streets. 

He's scared because it has to do with the Bratva. 

"The Bratva feels betrayed by me and now they would like to start working from the shipping yard in Star City". They thought it would be okay, because he was the captain and mayor but he can't go against everything he's tried to do--cleaning up the streets to make Star City better. 

It doesn't help that Anatoli is the one whose pushing it. 

He was upset when Oliver said no about him using the shipping yard. He doesn't know why, but he has a feeling that there is something else going on and Anatoli has no choice. 

Some of the things his friend has done is so out of character. 

He's not stupid. He knows that Anatoli and the Bratva are not clean. He knows that they sell women and drug. 

Oliver has heard whispers that there is a power play and that Anatoli might be pushed out by a woman and her brother who has ties to the very first Pakhn. 

Even though the brother is old enough to become Pakhan, they haven't let him because he's crazy. He killed a whole family, because the daughter didn't want to date him. 

This is how screwed up he is; he left the daughter alive. 

There are whispers he told the girl he will come for her one day, because he wants her to live in fear. He makes Chase look like a cute puppy.

 

Thinking of Chase he realizes he needs to check with Lyla to make sure he hasn't escaped and he's still in an A.R.G.U.S. prison. 

The woman has ties to Chase, and she's more dangerous than her brother. She's on the same level as Anatoli. Even though she's a woman they are recognizing her to becoming the new Pakhan because her brother is crazy. 

I really don't know a lot about the politics in the Bratva, and these are just whispers. If people actually are going to do this, it would be betrayal of the Bratva and the whole family would suffer from it. 

He knows that Anatoli is scared of this woman and her family. 

The family has a hunger for power that will destroy anything in its path.  
He's so engrossed speaking with Curtis about getting information about the sister and brother that he doesn't notice the lift doors open with Felicity standing there with Katie behind her. 

Everybody gets quiet. "This is serious, Curtis. 

We need to find out about this brother and sister. 

I don't like the fact that she has ties with Adrian". He turns around to see what everybody is staring at and there's Felicity standing there wearing the red coat that he loves seeing her in. 

There's a young girl behind her, but he can't take his eyes off of Felicity. Before she can say anything, Oliver walks quietly towards her. He picks her up and hugs her to him. She lets out a little squeak and says "Oliver". 

He says "I'm sorry" and puts her down after he's crushed her with a hug. Then he kisses her forehead and mumbles "God, I've missed you. How are you back"? he said looking in her eyes. God, he's missed her.

It's been three months, and he's thought of her every single day. 

They had not been allowed to have contact because it was too dangerous. This is the first time he's seen her since the night they spent together three months ago. She's changed her hair. 

It's a lot more blonder and she looks like she's put on a bit of weight. It's not a bad thing, because the last time he saw her she had lost a lot of weight. He knows it's because of Adrian and what he did to her. 

There was a part of him that wanted to kill him, but he's changed. 

He's no longer that person anymore. 

She smiles when she sees Diggle and hugs him. She says "well, it was because Lyla knew about Helix. She wanted to know who Cayden James was, and wanted me to take down Helix. 

She contacted me when I was at the bunker" she smiled and blushed looking at Oliver. 

He had a huge smile and his eyes were darkening. 

Thea said "oh God. You both had sex in the bunker, didn't you? 

I knew there was something up with you" she said. "You were just too happy that day". Felicity said "well it's not the first time and it's not like we did it on the mat again. Oliver cuts her off and says, "Felicity". 

"Oh crap, I just said that out loud". 

Diggle, always the person to get Felicity back on this subject said "you're working for A.R.G.U.S. and who is Cayden James"? "His real name was Noah Kuttler and Alena is my half sister". 

"Are you okay"? Oliver said looking into Felicity's eyes and touching her shoulder. She leans into it and says "yeah, I'm fine". "Lyla never told me" Diggle said.

"It would have put me in danger along with my mom and you guys if she told anybody. I was going to meet the head of Helix to give them the information that I had on Chase and what I was taking from Ray's company. 

The information was all fake, but I had to give them something real so I gave them my virus from when I was young. Noah and I made that together. 

I met Cayden James who was Noah Kuttler". "But he gave you the memory stick" said Curtis. 

"It seems that Alena wasn't telling him everything that was going on. 

She didn't know that I was her half sister" Felicity said. "Chase never told her what he was doing, or who he was trying to avenge". 

"But how did you take them down"? Thea said. "It turns out I didn't need to take them down". "Noah turned himself in" Lyla said as she just arrived. Lyla smiled and said "He had a change of heart and wanted to leave a good legacy". 

Felicity smiled at Lyla. 

They had a conversation with their eyes that Oliver and Diggle were confused about. 

Thea looked at the girl next to Felicity and said "who is she"?. Felicity says "this is Katie. 

She's my friend and she's going to live with me". Oliver knows what happened to Katie and he said "welcome to the family, Katie" and hugs her which surprised everyone. She smiled and said "I've heard a lot about you. 

I'm a huge fan of yours" Katie said looking with big blue eyes. Oliver said "I think we can call it a night" He looked around and everybody started to leave. 

Then he looked back at Katie and said "I'm sure you are tired". Katie smiled and said "I still can't believe you're the Green Arrow Oliver Queen".

Oliver started walking Katie to the exit and they talked about his outfit and why he called himself the Green Arrow. "You're so much cooler than Batman and The Flash" she said. 

Oliver said "you know who they are"? She smiled and said "yeah" it was a dare. "Wow, you're just like Felicity". 

Lyla smiled and said "Felicity, he'll make a good dad one day" then she walked off with Diggle.

\-------------(A month later)------------------

Felicity was so excited to show Oliver what she got for him. 

She smiled looking at the engagement ring she has again. 

She asked him five days ago. He said yes, but they were both on a mission. He was hurt and she didn't want to spend any more time without him being her husband. Now she has another surprise for him. 

She walks to his office, and she smiles at his assistant, Mary. She's 46 years old and is brilliant at her job, and she makes the best brownies without nuts. "He's ready for you" Mary says as she gets out a box "I made these for you. I had to stop my children from eating them, but I know that it's a special day today" she winked at Felicity. 

Felicity takes some from Mary and smells "oh my God, are these your brownies"? Mary smiles and says "yes, but I've added something extra". Felicity looks in the box and she can smell mint. "oh Mary, you're trying to kill me with your baking". 

She doesn't want to tell Mary that at the moment she cannot stand mint it makes her feel sick; so she smiles and says "thank you. I can't wait to eat these". "Anyway, you better go in there. 

He's got like two hours free for you" Mary winks. 

Felicity blushes thinking of the time when Mary walked in as Felicity was just going to take Oliver on his leather seat. 

One good thing about Mary is she knows Oliver's green secret and mine that I'm Overwatch. She figured it out in the first week, because Oliver is terrible at lying. She smiles and walks into the office that her beautiful boyfriend and fiancé, one day husband, is sitting there in a grey suit she loves. It's even better because he's talking in Russian. 

She shuts the door to give them some privacy.

 

He stops and says "I need to speak to you later, Anatoli". He said something in Russian. 

God, it's just so good when he speaks in Russian. 

He stands up and before Felicity can say anything, has her up against the door of his office. 

The box of brownies drops to the floor as well as the bag with Oliver supplies in drops too. 

She can't even get to speak because Oliver is hungrily kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him as he moves her to his desk. 

He pushes all the papers he had on his desk off it. 

Then she's pushing his grey suit off and he's undoing her blouse. 

In no time her blouse and bra is off and Oliver is kissing her breast. Oliver starts moving his hand to her panties. She stopped him and says "Oliver what's wrong"? He takes his lips away from her neck and he says "it's the Bratva. They are trying to make me let them use the docks. 

I told Antoli that he wasn't allowed to use the docks, and he understood but one of his captains have ignored what I said. Quinton as well as Dinah has found them smuggling Vertigo and children". 

"I thought you said they didn't smuggle children". "No, it's the man who I told you about, Alexi and his sister. 

I don't think she knows. It's one of his captains, so Anatoli can't really get involved as the traffic is crazy". 

 

"God, that woman. Do you realize she's like Isabel 3.0". Oliver smiled and said "wouldn't she be 2.0"? Felicity said "no, Susan takes that mantle". "Is she still missing"? Oliver said. 

"Yes she is. I still find it weird that Nyssa is her auntie. You, Mr. Queen need to get unmarried to Nyssa". 

Oliver kissed her and said "Felicity, it wasn't a real wedding". "Okay, because I do not want to get up to the altar and they tell me sorry he's already married. Anyway, I still cannot find that man or his sister. 

They're really good. 

They must have somebody working for them who is excellent". He knows that Felicity sometimes feels that if she can't find the person, then what does she bring to the team. He tells her all the time she is the heart of the team. 

He and Diggle would probably be dead without her. 

"Do you want to talk about it"? Felicity says looking up with her dark blue eyes. "No, I just want to get lost in you right this minute".

 

An hour later her and Oliver are naked on his sofa. 

He's kissing her breast and massaging just how she likes. He pushes in one last time, and he knows she's close to her final orgasm. 

He kisses her nipple and scrapes his teeth on it. 

She lets out a whimper and says "God, another please". He takes his hand between them and rubs her clit. 

"Yes, Oliver" she says as he's pushing into her and she grips the leather seat. One final thrust and she's reached her climax and says "fuck, Oliver so gooooddddd". He smiles and then she flips them. 

He loves this watching her bouncing on him. 

She bends and kisses him, and he can feel her breasts on his chest. 

God, he loves that. Then she kisses his ear, his neck and then bites his shoulder. He lets out a moan and a cry and he's still inside her. She collapses on him and says, "that was so good. 

It's the first time on the seat". He moves her sweaty hair from her forehead and says "yes. 

Hopefully we will do it a couple more times". He kisses her forehead then Felicity says "I'm glad Mary gave you two hours off". 

 

Oliver kisses her head and asks "what's the surprise"? She has a confused look on her face and Oliver points to the bag. She smiles and says "oh yes, the surprise". She gets up and walks and puts Oliver's shirt on with it hanging loose around her shoulders. 

She picks up the bag and walks back to him and straddles him. 

He smiles and starts kissing her again, and she says "Oliver stop it". She lets out a moan as Oliver massages her breasts above his white dress shirt. 

He says "I don't know what's going on, but your boobs are so big". "Oliver, stop it. I want to show you something". He kisses her neck and say "show me later. Right now I want to have another round with my fiancé". 

Felicity doesn't know how she pulls away from Oliver and pushes him on the leather sofa. Oliver smiles with a cheeky smile knowing that it's taken a lot for her to resist him. 

She gets the bag and puts it on his chest and says "open it". He smiles and says "it's not my birthday you know for another year". 

"Well I think you want to open this one" Felicity says. He smiles and says "is it sexy lingerie? because that green one you were looking at yesterday; I haven't been able to get out of my mind". 

He pulls out a bit of box and says "okay, this is kinky". "Oliver, no it isn't" Felicity says with annoyance in her voice. 

He smiles and says "okay". He opens the box and he says "wow, a new mask. 

You know I do like the one Barry made me, and this one looks a bit too small. It looks like it's for a child". Felicity smiles and says "look inside the bag there's more" as she's pointing to the bag.

Oliver does and there's a little bow and arrow and he says "still this is a bit small". "Keep on looking" she says with a huge smile on her face. 

He said "okay" and then he gets to another box "geez, how many boxes are there, Felicity"? "Stop whining and open each box" she tells him. She pokes his shoulder and he says "ouch". Felicity just rubs her eyes and says "seriously". 

He does, but he still has not connected the dots. 

As he's opening the next box, she quickly gets the little t-shirt then she hears Oliver's intake of breath and he says "Felicity". 

He's staring at a sonogram. Then he looks at Felicity and she's holding a baby t-shirt that says "my daddy and my mommy are superheroes". 

He kisses her and she smiles into it and he says "I'm going to be a dad". and he looks at all the stuff he was opening and it all makes sense now. It's a little superhero suit and mask. 

It all makes sense now why it was so small. She smiled at him and says "so was this surprise good or would you rather had" she's cut off by Oliver kissing her and she can feel tears on 

\----------(2 months later)-----------

Felicity was in bed with Oliver and she says "I don't want you to get involved with the Bratva". She was lying on his chest and he said "why, Felicity? 

I need to help Anatoli as he was stroking her bump now. 

She's six months pregnant. "If Anatoli gets pushed out and Albina and Alexei become the heads of the Bratva, we will all be in danger as well as the team". 

she looked up at him and says "I don't want you to go to Russia". 

"Felicity, I have no choice" Oliver tells her. "You don't even know you're going to go, and I'm going to be living in limbo". I'm sure it won't be yet, but Anatoli needs my support. If he loses it, then I can't protect you". 

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Felicity, I have many enemies in the Bratva. The only reason they don't come after me is because they know I'm a favorite of the Pakhan. 

If Albina and Alexei become higher than Anatoli, I won't have any choice than to step down from being the mayor of Star City. 

There's no way I could do it. I'm pretty sure they will tell the newspapers that I am a captain and a part of the brotherhood.

"Okay, but I still don't like this" she says giving him that look. 

We will speak more about this another day, but I need to get up. Your little boy is playing on my bladder". "Felicity, it might be a little girl you know" he tells her. She kisses him and says "I think it's a boy". 

He watches her get up with his white dress shirt on that's hugging her baby bump. He loves feeling her belly and the little baby hero kicking her. 

The plus side is, he loves how horny she is and he loves her boobs. 

The one thing that Felicity isn't happy about, is the baby doesn't like meat or sleeping in the Night.......


	7. Volkov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter this is my favourite of all them. And the story is going on a little break for a while as I want to get one of my other stories finished. And this story is going to be a little bit longer than I thought it was going to be. So while this is on the break I will be posting my other story The Vow . This pictures to go with this as well. Of the outfits. I try and keep every story that baby Sarah is alive I can't remember if I changed it so if I have I will change the other bits to Sarah. I hope everybody enjoys this chapter . And a big thank you to my amazing beta. X

 

He knows she's cranky because the wedding is in a month's time, and she hasn't found a wedding dress yet because of her baby bump--it's hard for her.

He is sure his beautiful fiancé will find the perfect dress with Donna, Thea and Kate's help. He can't wait to call her his wife.

He looks at the time and it's time to go home.

He's had a busy day at the mayor's office.

He gets a text from Felicity asking him to pick Kate up after her baseball club. He and Felicity have unofficially adopted her, and she's quite a little nightmare.

She was with Helix for a while so she's not very good at doing what she's told. His sister said that maybe she should join a club; so now Kate is in a baseball club which she loves.

Her attitude has changed and she's less defiant and listens to him and Felicity.

Even though they have a baby on the way, he would like to adopt again. There was a time that they didn't know if Felicity could have children because of her spinal injury.

They didn't know if it was possible for her to have children.

They had a conversation a couple of times about children and babies.

He always remembers the time when they were living in Ivy Town and went to Bed Bath and Beyond and they saw a little girl. She was Chinese while her parents were American.

Oliver remembered saying to Felicity that it's just so lovely that people adopt and how he would like to adopt. She just looked at him and smiled and he said "what"? She kissed him and said "I love you, and I'd like that but not yet".

After a meal with their neighbors he thinks children have scared her a lit bit. Now he knows she was just not ready, and he wasn't as well.

They've even been talking about William and how he would like to get to know him. He's talked with Samantha and she said that she'd be happy for William to see Oliver and Felicity.

 

Samantha has a lot of guilt about what happened between him and Felicity. She's apologized to Felicity a lot.

She said she was wrong to make me choose between the person I was going to marry and my son.

He's brought back to the present by Felicity texting him back asking if he can get some gherkins as well as some jam.

Her cravings are so weird. Only a week ago she wanted peanut butter and chicken with syrup.

He didn't make it for her.

He made her chicken with rice and vegetables instead. She wasn't very happy with him.

He quickly texts back yes, that's fine picking up Kate now.

Do you really need the jam, Felicity? We have to watch your sugar levels. I might go and get some Big Belly Burger.

I've been fancying it all day. Wouldn't you rather have that than jam?

Felicity texts back Oliver, are you serious? Are you allowing me to have some Big Belly Burger? Not a salad.

I mean a Big Belly Buster, or are you teasing me? I will be so angry if you are!! She adds an emoji of an angry face to her text.

He knows she's been eating food at Thea's apartment, but she wasn't meant to tell me, but Felicity helped her get to a higher level in Candy Crush--level 29.

Thea told me that she knew she should tell me, because Felicity's been coming to her apartment quite a bit and has been sneaky & eating food at other people's houses.

She's been eating ice cream, Chinese food and chips as well as in Thea's apartment.

Oliver knows he's been a little bit overprotective, but she nearly had a miscarriage and it shook them both up; but mostly him because he wasn't with her in the hospital when it was happening.

She was with Bruce Wayne when she had some abdominal cramping.

To say he freaked out would be an under- statement.

To get a call from Bruce Wayne telling you your fiancé is in the hospital and then Bruce says he can't say anything more because I wasn't listed as her emergency contact.

He's really pissed that she still hasn't changed it from Diggle to him.

It used to be him as well, but it was weird having him as her emergency contact after they split up.

That's the reason she told him.

He would have been fine with it, but she just wasn't happy about it so she changed it and she hasn't changed it back. He freaked out and piloted a plane, and got to Gotham in three hours where it would normally take five.

Since then he's been trying not to be too over controlling because he really doesn't want to sleep on the sofa she kept from her old apartment.

Now he wants to talk to her about her coming to the bunker, but God, he knows that if he tells her he doesn't think it's safe for her to be down here she will make him sleep on that sofa.

 With all the stuff going on with the Bratva it turns out that some of the men don't like the idea of a woman becoming the next Pakhan.

He is all about women having equal rights as men, but this favors in his side and Anatoly. It means that they will not want a woman and Anatoly needs to announce his heir.

He only has daughters and they are not part of the Bratva.

Oliver has been trying to find somebody that Anatoly could put in line to become the next Pakhan.

Everyone has been quite nervous and there have been whispers inside the Bratva that Anatoly has cancer.

I didn't think anything of the whispers, but then Anatoly told me that he does indeed have cancer, and he doesn't know if he will be able to survive it.

That's why Albina and Alexei are trying to become what the Bratva wants in a leader--somebody who is healthy and can give them a legacy; something that Anatoly sadly has not been able to do since he's only been given daughters who are married and can't even be brought into the Bratva.

 

Oliver gets a feeling that Anatoly doesn't want his children to be any part of Bratva, which is rare, but his friend has always been a rule bender.

 

\------------(Two weeks go quickly)------------------

He has so many issues with the Bratva he's heard from Anatoly.

When the baby is born he will be able to spend three months with them, and then he has to leave for a couple of months.

He doesn't want to leave.

He wants to spend every minute with Felicity and their baby, but he has to protect them.

He just has a bad feeling that Albina and Alexei are tied to Adrian Chase. He's heard that Chase has a brother and an adopted brother and sister, but Felicity can't find anything about them

Thea says "Oliver" and he smiles and he sees Felicity walking down the stairs to their apartment to him in a beautiful black dress that hugs her baby bump. Kate is behind her saying "I'm fine.

Thea and I are having a girl's night". Donna and baby Sara are going to join them too. "Okay if you're sure" Felicity says when she reaches the last step and stumbles, but Oliver is there by her side and catches her. She smiles and he smiles too "you look perfect" he tells her.

The pictures

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/886308278627684353>

The black dress is beautiful on her and yes it hugs her baby bump.

Her shoulders are bare with little bows on it.

Her curly hair is up in a beautiful bun. She's wearing the beautiful diamond earrings he bought her when she told him she was going to start Smoak Technologies. She finished off her outfit with a simple clutch bag and simple black shoes.

She looks breathtaking like sunshine.

They're both staring at each other with so much love, heat and hunger in their eyes.

Kate says "God, get a room" and they pull apart. Felicity smiles at her "okay.

We're going to be going now.

Don't eat too much sweet stuff" she says.

Oliver knows she's nervous because it's the first gala they've gone together in ages.

The last one didn't go too well. It was when Damien Dark attacked them. With her being pregnant, her emotions are crazy at the moment as everything that happened with Adrian.

She's trying, but he knows that it's hard for her to be around people that she doesn't know. She is so strong.

Felicity smiles when she sees Diggle and Lyla. Lyla is in a beautiful purple dress that has a frilly front and the back is backless.

She finished off her look with pearls that go down the back.

She watches them as they get their guns ready.

Lyla has one strapped to her leg and Diggle has one strapped to his side.

She watches Oliver get his duffel bag, and she scrunches her eyebrows "seriously. I thought we were going to have no Green Arrow tonight.

I thought this was our date night--you, me and the Diggles". "You know how I feel when I don't have the suit near me.

It's just in case anything happens and we get a lead on Albina and Alexei" he tells her.

Oliver said "look, I go your tablet" he says showing her the duffel bag with her tablet in it and her Oreos. "Okay, but this is date night, Oliver. We haven't had one in so long".

He kisses her and answers "I know nothing will probably happen, but just in case". Diggle and Lyla say goodbye to baby Sara and tell her not to eat too much.

Then they all say goodbye. They get into the car ready to go to Coast city.

 

\----------------(2 hours later in Coast City)-------------------------

Felicity is on the red carpet posing; which she hates doing.

You could say she's so self conscious now because she's pregnant and the magazines are unkind as well.

Then Oliver comes next to her and kisses her and the cameras go crazy.

They love seeing Ollie Queen who is now Oliver Queen smitten and settled down.

One of the news reporters says "so Mr. Queen could you tell us the sex of the baby"? "Sorry, that's only for family.

We're keeping it a secret. We don't even know he says in such a way that the young reporter doesn't even blink.

He has them all eating out of his hand.

It always amazes her how good he is at all of this.

He can hear the questions Felicity is getting asked: how is her skin so perfect with no spots? Another reporter asked if she was going to eat the umbilical cord. "I'm not sure but I've heard that it's really healthy for you and the baby" Felicity says.

Another reporter, whom he's never liked, says "so how much weight have you put on, and do you think Oliver Queen's eyes ever wandered from you"? "I think it's very rude to ask somebody about their weight when they're pregnant, and my fiancé doesn't need to look at anybody else; I satisfy him very well".

Felicity tells her . Oliver knows that later she will be putting some viruses on that lady's computers.

He was going to step in, but then she finally gets the questions she wanted.

It's from a young girl who looks exactly like her, with glasses and curly hair--everything he fell in love with. The woman who controls the line starts to move Felicity and she says no; not until Emily has finished her question.

"Thank you" the young girls says. "My question is about Smoak Technologies and then the girls starts going into technology while Felicity stands thee for the next ten minutes talking about everything with her.

Oliver is pulled away from watching Felicity by somebody asking him a question, but he can see that Dinah is with her.

The reporter says "so, Mr. Queen, do you know who the Green Arrow is"?

He knows that voice and he takes his eyes away from Felicity and Susan Williams is standing n front of him in a red dress.

He says "what do you want, Susan"? in a quiet voice so only she can hear him. "I have a message from Albina. She can't wait to meet you.

She will be in Star city in a week's time, and would like to have you and you Fiancé for dinner . She said you have so much to discuss.

 

Before he can do anything she slipped him an envelope with his and Felicity's name on it. He goes after her "how do you know her" as he takes her hand to stop her. She turns around and smiles "she said she's an old friend of mine and she's going to help me find my mom.

We both have the same interests as well, but I'm sure you know my mom. You are the person who killer her dad and my granddad".

by the look on his face she didn't get what she wanted from him because he already know about her ties to Nyssa's family and sister.

"Anyway, Oliver, you've got to be careful who you tell your secret to" Susan tells him. "It would be a shame for it to come out.

Think how many people you put away.

They might want to take revenge against you and your family" her eyes looked over to where Felicity was standing.

Then she walked away, and he hears the woman who is in charge of the red carpet calling his name.

He doesn't know why, but he feels like someone is watching him so he turns around and a beautiful woman in a purple dress smiles and winks at him.

The lady has turned her back and the dress is covered in sequins and is cut very low on her back.

He's used to women flirting with him, but there's just something about this woman and the way she looked at him.

It was like she knew him, and he feels like he recognizes her from somewhere, but he just can't recognize where he knows her from.

He's brought back to himself when Felicity comes to his side.

He smiles down at her return back to him.

 

\------------(10 minutes later)------------

 

They make their way into the ballroom. Some people are sitting, but most of the people are standing and talking with each other.

The ballroom is beautiful. It has a huge chandelier in the middle with lights all around it with tea lights coming down from the ceiling. There's a place for people to sit and chat, a bar and a dance floor near the seating area.

 

They walk in the room together and Felicity is talking to Ted Cord.

Oliver is talking to the mayor of Coast City.

She's been the mayor for three years, and is telling him that she would love to visit Star City.

She loves the Star city baseball team, and would love to visit their fine stadium. He smiles and says that he would love to visit her famous casinos. He gets a text and has to excuse himself from the woman.

He looks down and see's it's Anatoly. "I'm here" he says "where are you"?.

Now he's confused because he didn't think Anatoly would be back in the country, because he's not well and not up to travel. He quickly texts back that he's standing near the ice sculpture.

Then he hears Anatoly call him his favorite American, and tells him he's sorry he just dropped in but it's urgent that he speak with him.

Oliver looks around and he can see Felicity standing with Dinah whose there as her sort of body guard. The one she normally hasn't isn't well.

Diggle and Lyla had to go home. Sara is upset and Lyla was feeling sick. He's just happy that he has Dinah. She's amazing as the Black Canary.

She has her own missions that she goes out on. He hates to say it, but she's a lot better than Laurel.

Maybe in a few years Laurel would've been good, but Dinah, she's just a quick learner.

She has a background in hand-to-hand comb; which is something Laurel never did.

Laurel had some self defense class training and trained some with Ted, but not enough for her to go out fighting like him, Roy and Diggle.

He does feel guilty, because maybe if he trained her she would still be alive.

Felicity has said that it was Laurel's choice to be the Black Canary, even though she didn't have the skill as Sara had.

He snaps out of his thoughts by Anatoly saying "Can we talk in private Albina and Alexei "? They walk to the balcony where it's private. Before he went he told Felicity hat he had to speak with Anatoly.

She was worried but he told her he would be fine and that everything is okay and kissed her on the cheek. Dinah says to Felicity "are you okay to be on your own for a minute.

I've just spotted a friend that I want to talk to quickly"? Dinah looks lovely. She's wearing a lovely black dress with different shades of pinks, purples and lilac.

The bottom of the dress turns into white.

She finishes off her look with simple black shoes and the diamond earrings shaped in a flower that Felicity lent her.

She can tell that Dinah is uncomfortable and doesn't like things like this, but she's a good friend and knows that Felicity is nervous.

They have become good friends in the last couple of months--better than even her and Laurel.

She always had a feeling that Laurel wanted to be with Oliver.

She remembered him telling her Laurel told him he was the love of her life.

Felicity honestly feels sorry for Laurel. All the men she's loved, Cooper (who turned out to be not nice) did love her as well as Ray.

Laurel has always loved Ollie-the guy who acted like he was head over heels with her, but really wasn't because he was always cheating on her.

Felicity really feels sorry for Laurel.

She misses her, but feels sorry that the love of her life was somebody who cheated on her with her own sister and her best friend.

In the end though they became good friends.

She's pulled from her thoughts by Dinah talking about their nightly activities and somebody they can help us find. "Yeah, that's fine" Felicity said, even though she didn't want Dinah to leave because she doesn't like being on her own in crowded places.

Adrian really did a number on her.

She still gets nightmares, and it's been so long now. She wants Oliver to be by her side, but she knows he needs to do things with Anatoly.

She really doesn't want him to go away, but if it's to protect him and their family she understands.

She looks around the room, and there's not a lot of people she knows.

She can see Dinah whose chatting with a man who is very handsome and is enchanted by Dinah.

Maybe they're not just old friends, maybe she used to date him.

She knows that Dinah misses Vince. Just then Felicity's tummy rumbles. God, she's hungry. She sees the buffet and thinks since Oliver is not here maybe she can sneak some good buffet food.

The little one is hungry all the time.

As she walks over there, rubbing her tummy as she goes, she thinks to herself that she can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl.

She sees some mini hot dogs and thinks "you're the best thing on this table. Everything else looks like it's made for tiny people".

A man next to her chuckles and she says "shit. I said that out loud". She turns and he smiles and says "hi. My name is Mr. Volkov".

She shakes his hand, but she just doesn't have a good feeling about him. Don't get her wrong he has a nice smile, but there's just something in his eyes. It might be because he's wearing a white tux, although she always thinks of James Bond when she sees a white tux.

He's good looking, cheeky as well as dangerous looking.

He has stubble, but it's a bit longer than Oliver's .

He has dark brown eyes and black hair.

She can tell he has money by the shoes he's wearing and the ring he has on his finger is the one that catches her eye. It's the one that looks like a skull. He says "are you okay"? and takes her hand.

She smiles and says "yes, just have a lot up here" as she points to her head. "I was just asking you what you name was" he tells her.

she smiles and says "Miss Smoke ". "oh" he smiles with a toothy smile. "You're fiancé to Oliver Queen, the mayor of Star City"? "Yes" Felicity always get a bit wary when somebody has that look like they just caught a mouse.

Then a woman comes next to him and says "sorry.

I need to speak to him". She's beautiful and she's wearing a purple figure hugging dress with her hair in a pony tail and dark purple lipstick and eye shadow.

She recognizes this woman. She's the one who has given Oliver the look that says "I want to have sex with you", and don't care about your pregnant fiancé soon to be wife.

She's definitely getting a vibe Isabel from this woman. That's how she describes anybody who seems a bit bitchy.

It doesn't make her feel good.

Right now she's looking at me like I shouldn't be here, and that angers me.

It's not good to piss me off--I'm pregnant, hormonal and right this minute I could slap this woman and I don't even know her.

The man called Volkov says to his beautiful Isabel 3.0 "Miss Smoke"" then says some things in Russian.

"Oh" said the woman "it's nice to meet you" she says it in a way that tells me she's bored with me already.

Then Volkov says she's dating Oliver Queen Mayor Star City.

The woman's eyes into Brighton and there is interest in her eyes now.

"I've heard so much about you And your fiance Oliver Queen the woman says with a smile what makes Felicity feel uncomfortable with the way this woman says Oliver  
name .

Like she knows a lot about him.

Then Felicity says "I'd like to say that I've heard a lot about you, but this is the first time I'm meeting you" Felicity tells her.

The Woman laughs and smiles and quickly says something to Volkov in Russian and he says to her "fine".

Anyway it was very nice to meet you Miss Smoke .

Maybe we could have a lunch dinner Volkov said.

My company is trying to go into more usable energy and we would love for your company to help us with that.

Felicity smiles what's your company called.

Before he can say anything the woman says we really need to talk thank quickly goes into Russian for Felicity does not understand any of it.

She's really been trying but God is a hard language to learn.

The woman walks off not too far away from where they standing.

So sorry she's not very good at manners Miss Smoke I really would love to have your company help.

It amazes me how much you have done like you I have got my company from the ground up.

Felicity smiles and says yes .

Then Volkov walks to Then woman

They are not too far away from me, but I can only hear them speaking in Russian.

She can still see Volkov and the woman having a heated discussion.

The woman looks at her; then looks back to Volkov and smiled.

Then she turns around and thinks that this can't be happening because the man that's given her nightmares is coming towards her.

How did he escape.

All that she can think of is Oliver and her baby.

Then he's right in front of her and all she can say is "Chase"...........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Felicity Chase back and who is the Volkov &woman . I think I've left it on a good cliffhanger. Enjoy your weekend.


	8. Twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sorry for how long this took me to update . I already wrote all the chapters out but then I started to put more in it . Then I lost track of where I was on the story how long it was going to be . i’m back and I know where it’s going to finish so I hope everybody enjoys it. Thank you to my Beta to.   
> And arrows back this week hopefully OTA kicks the asses of NTA .

Then he's right in front of her, and all she can say is Chase..........................

The man who wasn't actually walking to her looked and said "sorry, do I know you?"

All Felicity could think about is everything he did to her and it was all flashing through her mind's eye.  

All she wanted in that moment was Oliver, and he wasn't there.  

She said "how are you here?  You shouldn't be here."  She started to walk away from Chase.

As she was walking away, he was following her.  

She took her phone out and started to text Lyla.    
The man says "wait" and before he gets to her, Volkov says to her "would you like to dance?"

She says "yes" and starts dancing with him.   

He looks down at her and says "are you okay Miss. Smoak?"

She looks up at him and says "my name is Felicity."  
He smiles and says "my name is Alex."

The baby kicks and he can feel it.  He asks her how far long she is.

She says "I'm six months pregnant and soon it will be seven."  She knows he's trying to distract her from the man who gives her nightmares.  

 

He whispers in her ear "he's gone just so you know."

 

"Thank you" and gives him a weak smile.  

Even though he's a complete stranger he gives her comfort when she needed it.

He says "I think you might need some black currant or drink.  

You look quite pale.  Stay here and I will get you a drink."  
He leaves her only for a second, and she sees Chase again.  

She heads to the ladies room to get away from him, and so she can text Oliver and Dinah.     
As she walks down the hotel's corridor looking for the bathroom, but can't find them. 

  She takes out her taser and then she sees Chase again. 

 "Leave me alone" she tells him.   "Oliver will be here and if he sees you, he will kill you."  
The man puts his hands up and says "I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

Olive walks into a private office, which he knows his friend probably has taken over while he's in the U.S.  

There's a man standing by the door and Anatoli tells him he can leave them.   

the man moves out and shuts the door behind him.

"Now before we talk about business, I need to do some things."  He gets a device out that stops any bugs or listening devices that may be listening to their conversation. 

 While he's doing that he says to Oliver "I've got to be careful.  It's not safe for me to speak freely anymore.  

Not like I could ever normally speak freely, but now I have to be careful."

 

Oliver doesn't like being away from Felicity, but he knows she's safe with Dinah.

 

"What do you need to talk to me about?" 

Oliver said looking at Anatoli who was now getting some glasses out so they can do a shot of Russian vodka.

"My friend.  I have found a way out of the trouble I'm in as well as you.  

It seems there is a way that I can continue being Pakhan.  

I need to announce  my heir who can take over the leadership when I'm gone.  

I know you've been trying to help me find that person" as he looks away from Oliver's eyes.   

He rubs his neck which Oliver knows is a sign of Anatoli being nervous.  

He doesn't see him do that a lot--Anatoli being nervous. 

 Normally he is cool and calm.    
Oliver knows something is not right.  Anatoli is nervous and is not looking at him.

 

"My friend.  

You're my favorite American.  I trust you so much.  

That's why I want you to become Pakhan." 

He puts his hand up "before you say anything, I understand you not wanting to be because of Felicity and your child and it being your city.  

I am one of the highest people in the Bratva.  

It's a little bit like your government.  I'm like the president and there are people who can override me.   

Does that make sense, Oliver?"

"Yes it does, but there's no way I can be Pakhan."

"Yes I understand that.  

This is where it becomes difficult.  I have no sons, and my daughters are not part of the Bratva.  

It means that it will go to Albina, but because she's a woman she cannot be Pakhan.  

The other captains have already denied her the position.  

A lot of them do not like women being powerful or speaking their mind.  

She's all that and beautiful, very intelligent and knows how to use her body and mind to get what she wants.  

Oliver if she were a man she would be one of the highest ranking captains we have, but because she's a woman things are different.  

I am trying to change that, but you know Oliver that my time is slowly coming to an end.

 

"My friend, this is where this woman is smart.  

I don't think she would want this, but she needs power.  

It seems that she is pushing for it and she wants you to become her husband."  
"I'm already engaged to Felicity.  she is the mother of my child."

"I know Oliver, and this is why I'm here and I'm saying you need to get married now."  
Oliver was pacing.  "Wouldn't Albina just kill Felicity after I marry her?"

"My friend, the moment you marry Felicity, you would no longer be part of the Bratva."  
"This doesn't make any sense" Oliver said looking at Anatoli.

 

"So my friend if you were a normal captain you could marry anybody, but because you're in like for the Pakhan you can only marry somebody in the Bratva.  

We normally never use it, but it's in the Bratva's old guidelines.  

They will not question me if I bring it up and say that you are no longer part of it as you've betrayed the Bratva by marrying Felicity.  

This is worth you marrying Felicity quickly.   

It would destroy all the ties to Bratva or Felicity becomes a member, but we don't want that.  I do not want that for her or for you.  

This is where Albina is smart.  She will ask you to give support for her becoming Pakhan.  

She knows that if you give her support, she will have it from the other captains and me.  Most of them like you as you are very likeable and good at getting things done.  

She knows her brother is too crazy to become Pakhan; so she's left with you marrying her or you supporting her."  
"Can't I just give her my support?" asked Oliver.

 

"My friend, again this is where she is very conniving.   

I think she would want you to give her support, then she would say she would marry you.  

Her family has done this before.  Her uncle did it with one of my friend's daughters. 

 He gave the support to her uncle then when her uncle became powerful, he made my friend's daughter marry him."

 

\-------------(Back with Felicity)-----------------

 

The man put his hand up and said "I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

"What do you mean you're confused?  

You're Chase.   

You should be in prison."

 

"I've never met you before" the man said with confusion in his eyes.

Felicity needed to keep calm.  She can feel her heart jumping out of her chest.  

She feels like she's going to faint.  She's having a panic attack.  

When she hears a voice, and God does that make her feel a bit better.  

She turned around and there is Mr. Volkov.

He smile3s at Felicity and says "hi" to the man next to her.  The man shakes his hand and says "my name is Henry Chase."

"Alex" M. Volkov says.

Felicity is so confused.  

"Your name isn't Adrian Chase?"

Henry looks at her and says "no.  that's my twin brother.  I don't talk to him."

Then Dinah came along and says "I was worried about you Felicity."   Then Dinah sees Chase's brother, but she doesn't know that and tells Felicity to get behind her.

 

Felicity shakes her head and says "this is Chase's twin brother."

They knew that e had a family. 

 Maybe a sister or brother so Dinah thinks this could be true, but she wants to make sure just in case it is Chase.

 

Henry says "I'm sorry what my brother did to you.  

I heard it on the news when I was in Gotham."

Well he man was talking to Felicity saying he was sorry about what his brother did to her.

Dinah quickly texts Lyla "does Adrian have a twin brother and is he still in prison?"  She quickly got a text back from Lyla letting her know that he does have a twin brother named Henry Chase.   

She texts back.  

Thank you.  Why has nobody told Felicity, Lyla?

Lyla replies:   
We only found out not that long ago, but I didn't want to tell Felicity because I know she's been having really bad nightmares.  

He's been living in Gotham for the past six years.   

What's going on that you need to know about Chase's twin brother?

Everything's okay.  

I think Felicity and I just met him Dinah texts back.

Lyla: Do you need us?

Dinah: No.  Everything is fine. 

 Felicity is a little bit freaked out.  I'm going to text Oliver.

Lyla: Okay.  Let me know if anything else happens.

Dinah texts Oliver Where are you?  Felicity needs you.   

There's nothing wrong with her or the baby.

He quickly texts her back I'm in the ballroom.  Where are you?

We're in the corridor by the exit.

I'm on my way.

"We will talk about this more" said Anatoli.

"Okay" Oliver said "come to the bunker.  

We can talk about it more there.  

I have to leave now because Felicity needs me."  
"Go my friend.  

I will see you later" said Anatoli.

\--------( An hour later)-------------

Oliver was in the hotel room undoing his shirt "I still can't believe chase has a twin brother."

"The files were hidden really well.  

Lyla had to do some real digging to find them.  

She knows that I haven't been sleeping well, and I don't think she wanted me to panic."  
"Makes sense why she didn't want you to go to Gotham now" Oliver said.

 

"I knew that he had a brother and an adopted brother and sister, but not a twin brother" Oliver said.  

He looked back towards Felicity "did you talk to him long?"

"No, but he said that he would like to meet up again so he can tell us about Chase, and give us some information about him.  

He said that he doesn't think his brother would be working alone.  

Even if he's in jail, he could still have things in motion" Felicity said with a catch in her voice.

 

Oliver stroked Felicity's cheek and said "I'm here.  

You have a whole team of superheroes to protect you."  
She gave him a weak smile. 

 "The moment he said that Chase could still have things in place just freaked me out."  
"Okay.  

Me and you are going to go and have a spa day.   

Do you think he knows about what we do?"

"Oliver, I was with him for like three minutes.   

There's no way that I could tell if he does or not."

"Hey" Oliver said "I just want to be careful."   

He wasn't going to tell her that it scares him that this man is related to Chase.

"Anyway, I thought you were going to kill him."

"Well" Oliver said "I didn't know he was Henry.   

I thought he was Chase."  
She comes behind him and kisses his shoulder and says "I know that Dinah was there as well as Alex."

Oliver turned around and said "who is Alex?"

"I started talking to him when you and Dinah were there. 

 I was at the buffet table at first.  

I thought he was creepy, but then he was sort of my hero when I thought it was Chase when I was alone in the hotel corridor.  

He wants to meet up again with me when we are in Star City.  

He said he's moving there.   

His sister reminds me of Isabel."

"I thought I was your hero" Oliver said "Do you know her name?" then he was kissing he shoulder.

She told him the name, but Oliver couldn't understand it with the moan Felicity let out.

"I want you so much" Oliver said as he was undoing Felicity's dress.

"She was the woman that was staring at you when we were on the red carpet" Felicity told him.

"Aahh, the woman wearing the purple dress."

Felicity said "so you noticed that she was wearing a purple dress?"

"There were many women wearing purple dresses.  

She gave me her number as well when I was walking to you in the hallway."

"God! I can't believe she gave you her number."

"There's something about her that puts me on edge" Oliver said.  "So I'm going to meet up with her for coffee.  

She was talking a lot about the Shipment yard  
and you know how I am about them normally that's when something is dodgy."

"Oh okay" said Felicity.

Felicity didn't want to say it, but she was worried.  

She's so big at the moment and the sex is still good, but how can he find her attractive when she looks like a whale.

He says "Fe-li-ci-ty" and turns her around.  "I love you so much.  

You are the most sexiest whale ever."  

He quickly kisses her belly and says "now baby. 

 You need to go to sleep because me and mommy are going to have some grownup time, because I need to show her how much I love her."  
"Oliver.  

That's not finding me attractive loving me."

He looks up from where he is "Okay" as well as showing her how beautiful he thinks she is.

Felicity smiles.  

Oliver always knows how to make her feel better about herself.

As he is moving up her body he whispers how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, and how sexy he thinks she is.

He pushes her dress down to the floor and Felicity's bra and sexiest panties come off quickly.  

While he was kissing her on the bed she said "what did Anatoli want with you?" 

He stopped kissing her and said "it's complicated."

"Oliver.  I'm not going to have sex with you if you don't tell me.  

Remember no secrets."  
He said "fine.   

You're right and started to tell her everything."

"So we need to get married soon" Felicity said.

Oliver was rubbing his fingers.  
"Tell me Oliver."

"We need to get married tomorrow."  

He could see Felicity start to panic so he started to kiss up her leg trying to distract her from the fact that they will probably be getting married tomorrow.

Speedy and Donna are going to kill him.  

They've been planning this for so long.........................  
 


	9. Universe

\--------(The next day)----------------------------------  
God, he had the worst headache.  

He knows that Donna, Thea and Kate are not going to be happy that the wedding is today.  

Luckily he left that to Felicity to tell them the wedding was going to be today, and to ask them if they could get it organized in time.  The text messages he got from Felicity was "you owe me big time.  I want a foot massage and your fingers."  
Then after that text he got another one saying "I meant your fingers rubbing my neck; even though I do like your fingers in certain places.  3, 2, 1, I've got to go.  Love you."

 

That's why he's escaping to the bunker.  

He can find more leads about Albina and Alexi.  He knows their last location was Star City.  

What worries him is knowing they were in his city near his family.  

Then he heard talk that they were in Vegas, and now they've gone off the radar.  

 

He has a real bad feeling that something bad is going to happen; so he's put a bodyguard on Felicity.  

She's not too happy about that, and neither is Thea.  

Kate has one too and is not happy as well.  She's going through her teenage rebellious stage now.

He's been trying to find out information about them, but he still hasn't got any ideas what they look like.  Even Anatoli doesn't know what they look like.   

The last time he saw them they were children.    

He gets a phone call as he's on the elevator down to the bunker.  

It's Bruce Wayne.  
He answers "hi.  Who is this?"

"Hi.  It's Bruce Wayne.  I heard you were getting married today."

The elevator opens and Oliver's clenching his hands.  He really cannot stand Bruce. 

 Just like with Carter Bowen, he was always the one his mom would tell him how good he did in school.  

Even though he had a tragic past, he still did well.  

What his mom didn't realize is that Bruce and Max used to get James to do their homework for them.  

That's why they did so well.  

 

He's brought back by Bruce saying "hopefully nobody will sleep with your bride the way you did with Max's."

Oliver couldn't believe it.  

This is the reason he didn't like Bruce.  He's always bringing up his past to him.  

They have always had a love/hate friendship.  

He's known him as long as he knew Tommy.  

Just thinking about his friend makes him sad.  

Oliver can't help his comeback "well you did sleep with the mother of the bride."  
Bruce chuckled and said "yeah.  

I lied.  I never did sleep with her."  
"One minute you slept with Max's mom" Oliver said not believing him.

It was weird talking about his past.  He's grossed out by what he and Bruce used to do.    
Bruce said "yep.  One of the many mistakes I've made.  Pretty sure you made some as well.  

that's why Max always tries to win at the charities.  Anyway, we've both grown up a lot. 

 You're settling down with a baby on the way, and I'm in a relationship with somebody who is like a wildcat in the bedroom."

 

"How do you know I'm getting married to Felicity?  It's a secret."

"Thea" Bruce said with a smile.

He looks at the time, and Thea would've only know for an hour.  

This is why he never told her what he used to get their mom and dad for Christmas and birthdays.  

She could never keep a secret.  
"Thea rang me asking if I would like to come to the wedding.  

Sadly I can't, but told her to tell Felicity that there's been movement on Albina's private bank account that Barbara found.   

It seems like she just booked a ticket to Star City."  
"Great" Oliver said.  "Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, well this is where it gets a little bit worse.  

It's not just her alone.  

She's bringing a family friend who is an assassin.  

He's also an accountant that does business for them, as well as being a trained assassin too.  If he's coming to Star City, it means they're going to make a move on you. 

 I spoke to Felicity and she told me that they invited you for dinner, and you didn't turn up they went there anyway.    

I thought I should just let you know anyway" Bruce said. 

 "Oh, and Susan Williams left Gotham City."

"Oh okay" Oliver said "thanks for letting me know she left Gotham city."

"Yeah, she was getting into bed with some bad mafia people the last I heard" Bruce told him

"Why do you mean by in bed?" Oliver asked him.

"Well, she was sleeping with one of the men;  one of the sons I think.  

She's writing a story on him.   Felicity told me what she did to you."

"She tried to do it with me, but I already knew what kind of woman she was."  

Oliver clenched his fist.  Great.  Perfect.  Bruce Wayne knows that he was involved with Susan Williams.

He wouldn't normally be jealous, but Felicity went to Gotham to visit her cousin, who is a baseball player.  

She bumped into Barbara, who she had gone to MIT with and who worked with Bruce. 

 He always remembered Diggle saying they were lucky she came back because the next week they found me on the island.  

Bruce had wanted her as a partner in his company and more.  

Diggle told me she had a couple of meetings with him when I went to the island after Tommy's death.  

 

He's brought back by Bruce saying "anyway, tell Felicity I will be visiting Gotham in a month's time."

 

He can hear Barbara's voice saying "come on.  

Let me speak to him."  
Bruce sighs and says "Oliver, Barbara want to talk to you."  
He knows that Bruce is Batman and Barbara is Oracle; just like Bruce knows that he's the Green Arrow and he also knows about Felicity.  Then he can hear the phone shifting to Barbara.

 

"Hey Oliver.  Tell Felicity I'm sorry I can't make it, but I found some images of Alexei.  He was in Coast City.  

It will take a long time for it to come to you.  

Probably three days because there's just so much that I found out about him.   

Just now I found a ton of information about him.  

I haven't gone through all the information.  

I thought Felicity would rather do it herself.  There's also a picture in there somewhere with all the information.  

She's always been better at going through information quicker than me.   

Anyway, I hope your wedding if lovely, and I'm so sorry that I can't be there.   

Oh before I forget, Alfre4d said thank you for that recipe you sent him.  He really loves spicy lamb."

Oliver smiles.  Alfred and him always used to get along. 

 They both really liked cooking.  

Alfred was English and Oliver used to show him what Raiser taught him.    

Then he remembered the delicious recipe that Alfred made him one time they were staying at Bruce's house. 

 It was a chocolate soufflé He used that recipe to put the engagement ring in.  

It didn't happen, but it was still a good recipe.

Barbara is a little like Felicity. 

 You can't get a word in when she starts talking.

"Anyway, I've got to go.  I will see you in a month's time" Barbara says.

Then Bruce comes back on the line and says "God, she talks so much more than Felicity.   

See you in a month's time Oliver.  

Tell Felicity that she can always run away with me."  
The phone goes dead.  

Bruce Wayne is such an ass.  

Oliver walks to the changing room.  

It's so quiet in here, because everyone else is out doing wedding things.  

He just needs to get away from it.  

It's not that he's having cold feet or anything.  He wants to marry her so much, but after the conversation with Bruce, he needs to let off some steam.   

One: because of Bruce, Albina and Alexei.   It scares him how much the people he loves are in danger, because of his past again, and two: Chase is still playing with him even though he's in prison.

 

Three hours have passed and Oliver has just finished the last run on the salmon ladder when he hears a lot of noise coming from Felicity's computers.  

He walks to Felicity's computers sweaty from the salmon ladder.  

Thea is talking to Renee telling him he needs to get the Gysophillia from the flower shop. 

Then his sister is talking on the phone with Barry to see if he can get a specialty cake from New York that Felicity wanted.  

"Well yes I know, Barry this is last minute-but with your super speed you can do this. 

 We got the whole Arrow and Flash teams on everything; I just need you to get the cake.  Caitlin and Renee are going to get the flowers.   

Can you ask Cisco if he would be the DJ?  

The DJ I had in mind is all booked up, and Cisco is our only hope.  

Yes, I don't mind him playing a Queen song and yes "Dancing Queen" would be funny."

 

She must've been happy with whatever Barry said.   

Then she said "oh can you tell Iris that we need her to come and get her bridesmaid dress fitted.  

We also need Joe to help us with the Star City Park."

He tries to sneak away, but she sees him and says "you should be getting your tuxedo tailored."

He's scared for the person who will marry her someday.

 

He definitely thinks his sister can go into the wedding planning or nightclub business again, because she's so organized.  

He knows the wedding will be beautiful.   

He feels a bit sad knowing that his mom and dad as well as Tommy won't be there.  

He knows his mom would have wanted the wedding to take place in the Queen's gardens.  

One day he would love to buy it back, but he's always pictured a house with a white picket fence that wraps around it for him and Felicity. 

 He smiled hearing Quinton speaking to Donna on the phone saying "I've already checked and the rabbi can't do it, but you can still have a priest.   

We could just get somebody to do it.  I think Ray is ordained.  

Then Quentin sees him and says "but I don't think Oliver would want that."

He can hear Donna saying "maybe you or Diggle can do it."

Then he walks over to where the board of Felicity's pictures are.  Now it's full of wedding stuff.  

Curtis comes in and says "I've got everything done for the......" it's cut off by Kate as she points to Oliver and says "shhhh Cutis" and Curtis says "oh yeah....forget it.  It's nothing."  

 

He loves the fact that she's become a part of the family now, and to the team too.   

She's become good friends with William; who is helping Samantha write the table names with Samantha.    

Now that William knows his secret, Samantha and him are talking about William staying with him three times a weeks. 

 He knows it's going to be hard for her, because she's had him to herself all these years.  

He just wants to be part of William's life; as well as William being part of the baby's life.   

He thought he would come here and everything would be quiet, but it seems that his sister has taken over the bunker.

 

Then he gets a text from Felicity "please help me.  

My mom is driving me up the wall."  
He smiles and texts back "maybe we can secretly meet up with each other and elope."  
Then he gets a text back right away "Donna here.  No Oliver Queen.  

You will see her when walks down the aisle to you.  

Then you can have her, and go n our honeymoon as husband and wife :)."

He smiles and quickly texts back "okay Donna.    
I will see you and Felicity at the altar."

\-----------------(Three hours later)---------------

Oliver is in his office when there's a knock at the door. 

 He says "come in."  
Mary sticks her head in and says "A Mr. Leo is here to see you."

Oliver says "yes, send him in."  
Anatoli walks into the room and smiles.  "My favorite American.  

Your wedding day is today then?"  Your assistant is a very beautiful woman."  
"Anatoli, she's married" Oliver said with a smile."

 

"That's a shame.  

Anyway, I brought a little gift to help with your nerves" and he shows him some vodka.

 

He smiles "I can't be getting drunk before my wedding, Anatoli."

"My friend.  This is not just vodka.  

This is 30 year old vodka.  It will put hair on your chest."

 

————( Five minutes later)————-

"So you know that I, sadly, cannot come to the wedding.   

It has to be a surprise to me and the Bratva.  It will be best if I'm not there."

 

They talked for hours, him and Anatoli.  

Anatoli does not want to cut him off when he gets married to Felicity.

"I've talked to one of my best friends and there is a way that you can still be part of the Bratva and have our protection."

"What do I have to do?" Oliver asked rubbing his fingers together.

"You have to come with me for a couple of months after your baby is born.  

This s the only way that we can protect you.  

You would have to do three jobs.  

You cannot tell anybody about them.  

You'd be away for a month; instead of being away from for Felicity for 3-6 months.  

You do the three jobs, and you only need to stay away a month, and the Bratva will still protect you and your family.  

It seems, my friend, that our situation is getting more complicated.  

Albina and Alexei's father is getting involved and he likes the thought of you being his son-in-law.  

He knows you are the person that defeated Chase, and he  has respect for you.  

He remembers who used to be in the Bratva, and it seems like he did raise Chase with his children.  

He likes the idea of you being the one with the power, not his daughter.  

Now when you marry Felicity, he will take that as disrespect for his family and his daughter. 

 He will want your blood and mine.  He's never liked me, and has always wanted to be Pakhan."  Now Anatoli was standing looking at the photos he has of Felicity and Thea.

 

"We were best friends, but I married the love of his life, but she didn't love him.  

Even though he understood, he was still jealous and angry with me because I was not very faithful to her.  

He always said he would have been."

He sees a picture of the baby's scan in a frame. 

 "Your Felicity is beautiful.  When is the baby due?" he asks turning to look at Oliver.  
Oliver smiles and gets up and says "May 16th."

"Isn't that the day you were stranded on the island as well?"

"Yeah, it was" Oliver said.  
"You have come far my friend. 

 Now I need to go and see that woman about the casino I am going to open here.   

I thought it was a good excuse for me to be here."

Then he gets an angry phone call from his sister saying "you need to be in your tuxedo.

" He can't believe in an hour he will be married.  

He thinks about when he was in Russia, and all the other times he thought about marriage.  

He never thought it would happen.  When he was "Ollie" the thought of moving in with Laurel scared him.  

Look what he did---he slept with her sister.  

He knows it wasn't meant to be with Laurel.  

Part of him is glad they never gave it a go.  

He knows that they probably would have ended up splitting up in the end, because what he did to her was horrible.  She'll always see him as "Ollie Queen" not Oliver Queen.

He always felts she loved his name more than she ever really loved him.  

He thought she would have been happy with Tommy, but things didn't work out then his friend died.   

He always regretted sleeping with her.  

It was a mistake on his part.  He was being selfish.  

He's glad they never gave it a go again.  

He knows he would never have cheated on her again, because he was a different person now, but so much stuff happened between them. 

 Laurel always threw what happened to Sara in his face, and would never completely trust him.

 

When he was in the Bratva he lost himself again; worse than when he was Ollie Queen, the playboy.  

He became the worst part of himself.  

He was trying to be two different people--the beast and Ollie Queen.  

When he came back, he put all his energy into being the hood.  

Anatoli was right, but it's not healthy for him to put his energy into the hood like he was during his time in Russia. 

 He did sleep around, A LOT, but never with a married woman.  

He had a different woman every night or two.

 

When he came back, he never thought of marriage.  

He thought of getting Laurel back and maybe moving in together, but never married.  

 

Then he remembers when baby Sara was born and Diggle told him that the second he looked at her everything changed.  

The whole universe changed. 

 He remembered looking at Felicity, and thinking how much he wanted that so much.

He pictured their future in his mind.  

Felicity wearing his mother's engagement ring.

A simple wedding on the beach.  

A year or so later, finding out she is pregnant.  

Then he can picture her holding a little girl, and him smiling saying "we made her.  She's ours, Felicity."  

He pictures them having more kids and him giving up being the Arrow.  

Then them smiling at their grandchildren and being together and happy. 

 

Oliver is pulled out of it by a knock at the door.  

He says "come in" and his little sister is there in a green bridesmaid dress.  

She's holding his tuxedo she smiles and says "are you nervous?"

"I can't wait to see her."  
"Well she looks beautiful.  Now I need you to get ready."

 

He smiled at his sister always being so bossy and organized. 

 He's never had this feeling before where his fingers do not rub together.  

He's ready to take that step to be with Felicity for the rest of their lives.  
 


	10. Wedding Day

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/1015305182270418944?s=21>

He smiled at his sister always being so bossy and organized.  
He's never had this feeling before where his fingers do not rub together.

He's ready to take that step to be with Felicity for the rest of their lives.

It's not a long ride to the park, and they will get married in the woodland section of the park.  
He can't believe his sister has done all this in only a day.  It's beautiful and perfect.

He starts walking to where Diggle is standing with Roy, Quintin, William and Barry.   They are all wearing black suits.  

Diggle will be serving as his best man.  

There was no choice to make; John Diggle is his best friend.   It hurts him that Tommy is not here to be his best man or be at the wedding, but he knows that he's here in spirit.  

He is wearing Tommy's cufflinks.  
He looks at their canopy where they are going to be standing for the ceremony.  

It's decorated with flowers, wood and netting.   It's everything he wanted it to be, and with the trees surrounding them makes it private.  
Their friends start to arrive and sit down.

Curtis, Rene and Dinah couldn't come because they were staying back at the bunker in case anything happened out on the streets that needed to be taken care of.

He knows it's time when the music starts and he sees Lyla walking down with baby Sara; who is throwing down flowers.  
Next Iris and Caitlin start walking down wearing lovely peach color off the shoulder  
Next Kate walked down.  

She looked beautiful with her hair up in a French braid with some Gysophillia in it.  

She was holding a bouquet also with Gysophillia in it.

Then he saw his little sister start to come down.  

She was wearing the same gown as the bridesmaids, but she had a sequined belt around her waist.  She left her hair down.

She looked beautiful and he knew that one day it would be her walking down the aisle towards her partner.

It saddens him that his mom and dad won't be here to see that and to see him too.

Then he saw Felicity and she took his breath away.  

Her dress was long, simple and was lace.   It hugged her baby bump perfectly.  

She was wearing his great grandmother's bracelet and he remembered his mom told him that his great grandmother wore it on her wedding day.  

She told him that when he married he should give it to his bride to wear too.  
His mom was talking about Laurel at the time.  

He never thought of marrying Laurel.   God, he was scared of just the thought of moving in with her.

He's ready to marry Felicity.   Her name means happiness and she's brought so much of that into his life.

When he went to her for help with his computer change his life forever .

The mission changed and he fell in love with her , so he had to give the bracelet to her . 

The bracelet was her something old.  

He thinks Thea bought her an arrow necklace to be her something new.  

He knows the something blue is the garter belt she's wearing.   He's already seen that.  
He smiled because Donna was in a very simple green lace dress that matched the flowers Felicity is holding.  
Felicity came to him and Donna kissed her cheek and left her to him.

 

He heard Donna say "he looks charming."  
Then the priest started their vows.

"I, Oliver, take you, Felicity Megan Smoak  
to be my wife  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,  
according to God's holy law.

In the presence of God I make this vow.

To be your always, friend and partner."  
He was shaking as he slipped the ring on her finger.

They didn't need to do New Vow’s because they already did boughs years ago when they had the fake wedding. 

"Felicity, do you take Oliver?"  
Felicity smiled and said "I do."  
"I Felicity, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.

I will always be your lighthouse and you can lean on me every time."

"Oliver, do you take Felicity?"  
Oliver with watery eyes said "I do."

With shaky hands Felicity puts the ring on his finger; which she had engraved "my always"

"now by the power in my I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride."

Oliver swept her up in his arms and kisses her senseless.

Then they make their way to the wedding reception.  

They were both god smacked by the decorations and everything.  

It was beautiful.  

There were fairy lights and Gysophillia everywhere.  
In the middle of the floor stood their five tiered wedding cake.   The cake topper had Felicity with her baby bump.  

They both laughed so hard because that's something you don't normally see on top of a wedding cake.

After a delicious dinner the wedding speeches started.  

Felicity got teary eyed when she heard Diggle say "I always knew you two were destined from the moment after Oliver got back from giving you that laptop."

"There was a change in him almost like he found a piece of light or magic, and he wanted to hold onto that.  

I'm happy to say thank you, because I have been blessed to watch you two fall in love and become each other's partners.  

Even though it’s took a long time for you to get married and be with each other every step of the way has been amazing to see.

Are you two are my closest friends you’re like family. 

You will make brilliant parents, and a true hero team.

The speeches go on and Felicity really started to cry when her mom spoke.  
"I never thought this day would come" Donna said.  

Not everybody laughed because that was Donna. "I knew that Felicity would marry Oliver.  

I knew it from the moment I met him in his nightclub with Felicity."

"My baby girl has always been shy to let her feelings show, but I could just tell that she was truly in love with Oliver even when she used to Skype me."

"Then I didn't know there was Oliver, but the way she used to smile about her boss and the way she would say his name; I just knew that it was him."  
"You two were destined for each other.  

Even though you have been through some bad times, your good times have been beautiful to see.    

I can't wait to meet my grandchild."  
Then he started to cry when Thea did her speech.

"Well all I can say, Ollie, is that mom and dad would have been so proud of the man you've become.  

I know your wife could have gone head-to-head with mom."

"Mom would have loved Felicity because you have truly become a better person knowing Felicity.  

Dad would have loved her too.

 I know that if Tommy were here he would be saying well done man."  
"I hope I will find somebody who makes me smile the way Felicity makes you smile.   Somebody who makes me laugh the way she makes you laugh.  

Somebody to stand by me like Felicity stands by you, and somebody to make me happy the way you make each other happy."

Thea wiped some tears and said "now cheers to the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Queen."

Oliver smiled and said "thank you.  That was beautiful" as he whispered in his little sister's ear.

Felicity smiled with watery eyes and said "God, that was beautiful."

Then Cisco, who was their DJ said "it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Queen's first dance."

The song they were dancing to was "At Last"  
Felicity smiled at Oliver and said "I thought you didn't dance."

He smiled as he took her to the dance floor "if it's you asking, I will do it."

The song started playing and he pulled her as tight as he could with her baby bump in the way.

"At last my love has come along.  My lonely days are over, and life is like a song, oh yeah at last the skies above are blue."

As they started dancing he said "I love you, Mrs. Queen."  
She kissed him on the cheek and said "I love you too, Mr. Queen."

The baby moved and Felicity smiled and Oliver said "okay lady bug, we love you too."  
"She's a lot like you - so demanding.

He spun her and said "Mrs. Queen, do not be cheeky with me."

"My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at  you.   I found a dream that I could speak to."

Then they started to dance again listening to the song.  
"A dream that I can call my own.  

I found a thrill to press my cheek to.  

A thrill I've never known, oh yeah."

Then Oliver started to whisper the words to the song to her "you smiled, you smiled oh and the spell was cast.  

And here we are in heaven for you are mine at last."  
Then he dipped her at the end of the song and everybody clapped.

Then it was time to cut the cake.  Felicity and Oliver each fed each other.  

Felicity got the cake all over his mouth.   He got some on her nose and they both laughed and kissed it off each other.    

Somebody yelled out for them to get a room.  
After Felicity through the bouquet, Iris caught it and everybody started cheering.  
The party went on to the wee hours of the morning.

Felicity and Oliver left at 6 because they were going on a quick honeymoon that Thea and Kate surprised them with.    
They were blindfolded so they wouldn't know where they were going and the driver said "we're here."

The driver removed the blindfolds and they found themselves at a small vacation home with a white wraparound porch.  

They could see the sunset-it was perfect.

They made their way into the house and it was beautiful.

 Felicity went straight to the bedroom and it was covered in roses and had non-alcoholic champagne and strawberries.

 There were rose petals on the floor and candles along the way to the bed.

Felicity said "oh my god, the bathtub looks amazing Oliver."

Had a bored with roses on it, champagne, strawberries and candles.  

It was beautiful.

All he could look at was Felicity and how beautiful and sexy she looked.  He came up behind her and started to kiss her neck, and she let out a moan of pleasure.

He slowly unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor.  

She was standing n lacy lingerie in a light green color.  
He started to play with her sensitive breasts.

She turned in his arms and started to undress him, while she was kissing his neck and playing with his suspenders.    
They were both naked in no time.

They didn't even make it to the bed.   He was on his back on the bathroom floor with Felicity on top of him rubbing herself on his cock.

"Please Mrs. Queen, don't tease me" he said in a breathy tone.

She kissed him and said "sorry.   I love rubbing on your bib cock."

God he loved dirty talk.  
She took his cock and placed it near her entrance.  

He couldn't help it, but he needed to be in her so he thrust up into her.

They both let out a moan.  
Then she start5ed to rock on his cock.

He can't believe this is the first time they will be having married sex.

He helps out by pushing out and not too long Felicity is screaming out "fuckkk Oliver so gooddddd."

When he pulls her off and turns her so he can see how glorious her ass is, he can't help that he goes in quickly.  
She lets out "Oliverrrr fuckkkki."

He's up so she's leaning against his chest and this is more intimate as he is holding her and the baby bump.

She turns her head and kisses him "I love you so much.  
He kisses her and says "I love you too."

 

\----------------------(The next day)------

They are having a picnic watching the sun go down knowing that they will go back to Star City tomorrow evening .

And won’t be in Ivy Town and will be going back to their nightly activities saving the City . 

He's stroking Felicity's hair and the baby bump and Felicity tells him that she would like to live somewhere by the sea even though she knows he might not want to.  
He kisses her forehead "with your help, I don't mind wherever I live as long as you're with me.  

You're my home and my always."

 

\-------------(Two months later)----------------

He's in the kitchen cooking dinner while their new puppy is playing with William.  

Baby Sara comes in and goes "yuck -  the floor is wet" she's standing near Felicity who is talking to Lyla.

 

"Felicity, I think your water just broke." said Lyla.  
Felicity looked at Oliver, "but I've got another month."  
"Honey calm down.  

It will be just fine.   I'll take you to the hospital."

"Oliver, I'm fine.  

You're the one who's panicking, and bringing stuff I don't need."  
"Oliver, take a breath and breathe.  

My overnight bag is in the baby's room."  
"Okay" Oliver looks to Lyla and before he could say anything she says "I'll take William.  

We can go have some burgers."

Baby Sara said "I want to be with Felicity."

"Sweetie, Felicity is going to have her baby.  

You'll see her and the baby tomorrow."  

"Okay" she said, but she wasn't very happy.

"Okay Felicity.  

I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck." she says as she kisses Felicity's cheek.  

"Oliver, remember don't go down to where the baby is being delivered you will faint."  
"Okay" he said as he took Felicity's overnight bag with him.  

They make it to the hospital and Felicity is put in a private room.

38 hours later Felicity is holding their new baby girl named "Hope Laura Queen."  
Donna smiles and says "oh she's so beautiful"  
Oliver asks her if she wants a picture.  

They are both smiling at the camera and he's holding Hope.

\---------(3 months later)---------

Felicity was breastfeeding Hope.  

Oliver just loved watching his little ladybug eat.  

Felicity was a natural with her.  
He can't believe it's been three months and how much Hope has grown day by day.    

He's so happy that he can actually see her growing.   That's the one thing he missed about not seeing William grow up.  

He swears he saw Hope smile at him yesterday.

He's not heard anything from Anatoli except to say his daughter is getting married and the wedding will be tomorrow.  

We would have gone, but we don't want to leave Hope.  

We haven't left her since she was born.  

I've been told by Diggle that it's natural to not want to leave her or even go out for a coffee date.

Felicity stops breastfeeding, and it's his job to burp Hope.   He's very good at it.    

She's so small that he holds her and rubs her back as she looks at him he swears he sees a little smile.

 

As he's changing Hope, she threw up on her baby gown.   William comes down and says "God, it smells like vomit."  
Oliver smiled and said "yeah, that's your little sister."

William says "how can something so small make so much mess?" as he looks around to see all the baby stuff around the new house they just bought.

 

Oliver smiled and said "little people come with a lot of stuff."

Felicity came in the room and said "William, where are you going?"

Oliver just now noticed William looked like he was going out.

"I'm going to Charlotte's house to work on our science project."

"Okay William, but why do you need an overnight bag?" Felicity asked.

"Well her mom and dad were going to take us camping because one of the stars we're researching can be seen really well from this camp site.

Oliver said "Felicity, William told me about this yesterday."  
"Oh, okay" Felicity said.

 "Make sure you have your phone charged and call me when you get there.  Do you need any money?"

"No, I earned some money when I helped Diggle with his garden."

"Okay" Felicity kissed him on the cheek and went to Oliver and said "I think it's somebody's bedtime."  As she said that Hope started to yawn.

"Hi.   My name is Felicity and this is my husband Oliver and our daughter Hope."

"She's beautiful" said Chrissy looking at Hope who was yawning and getting tired.

Felicity is used to all the moms checking Oliver out, but Chrissy didn't; which was nice for a change.

"Sorry we are picking up William late (it was around 7 pm), but Charlotte forgot her sleeping bag and we had to go back to get it."  
"That's fine" Felicity said.  

 

"I'm going to go put Hope down" Oliver said "It was really nice meeting you" he said as he smiled to Chrissy.  
"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Queen."

Oliver said "I wasn't that bad at that age."

Felicity quirked her eyebrow "really Oliver?"

"Yes, I was quite shy when I was William's age."

"Well I hope you're this okay when Hope starts dating."

Oliver looked down at his little girl and said "she won't be dating until she's 30 or not ever."

Felicity smiled and then got a text message from Kate saying that she passed one of her exams.

Oliver asked who the text was from and she told him it was Kate and she passed her science exam; which she was really nervous about.

"That's good" Oliver said "but you know what Felicity? we're home alone."

Then he turned the baby monitor on and picked Felicity up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Oliver, we can't."  
"Are you sure?" asked Oliver.  
"No, I just don't want to do it here." Felicity said.

"Where do you want to do it.   We have a private beach.  

We could go swimming naked."  
His eyes went dark and he said "Mrs. Queen, I like your idea."

They quickly went down to the beach and made love under the stars.

They decided not to do that again, because sand gets everywhere.    

It's not as romantic as it looks in the movies.

The next day as Felicity was putting Hope down, Oliver came out of his office and said "I just got a message.  Something happened to Anatoli, and I don't think it's good."

Oliver was scared because if anything happened to Anatoli him and his family wouldn't be safe anymore.  

He would also lose his friend.  
Felicity stroked Oliver's face and said "we'll find out what happened to him and we will be fine."

Oliver looked down at Hope who was asleep.

 

Felicity looked down and said "whatever happens, we will be okay."  
   
   
   
 


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi So we are coming to the end of the story . at the beginning there was a huge flashback went back to what happened on the island now this is the present.   
> Have to say thank you to my amazing beta has done this story and so many other stories to.   
> And hopefully will be starting a new story I did ages ago I have just lost the confidence in with it had negative feedback it always knocks you .But hopefully will start posting again.   
>  So hope you enjoy this chapter . :)

\-------------(End Flashback)------------------------  
   
Oliver is brought back by the dog's howl.   

He is only six months old and so cute.   Felicity really wanted a dog.  He is a beautiful golden retriever.    Right now he's playing in the sand with Hope.  He smiles.

  His little girls is the image of Felicity.  She has brown hair with little bits of blonde in it.  

She has the Queen big blue eyes.  She's wearing a little swimming suit with ladybugs on them.  

He smiles as he watches her giggle as William chases after her.  

William lives with them every four days.  

William gets distracted by the other dog, Flash, who is two years old and is William's best friend.  
Then there's A.J. who is playing with William while Sara is with Lyla.  
Diggle is cooking the sausages with Joe (Iris's dad) who says he could cook them quicker.  

 

Thea is talking to Iris about her wedding.

He can hear Donna telling Quentin that they need to get the salad done because the barbeque is nearly done.

He walks to Hope; who is upset because the butterfly she was watching flew away from her.  
He picks up Hope, who looks adorable with her little pigtails and ladybug swimsuit.   

He smiles and says "my little ladybug."

She smiles "daddy" she says with her hug blue eyes and points "It went awayyyy" she says but not very clear.

He says "look Hope"  
She smiles and the butterfly has landed on his finger.  It's a striking blue; which he knows is a rare butterfly.   

He knows this because while she's only three, Hope has a thing about butterflies and insects.   

It's something that has been passed down from his grandmother; who loved flowers and butterflies.

He watches as the butterfly flew away again.  Then he looks to Hope who says "daddy gone" with tears in her eyes.  

He thinks another reason why she could love bugs is because he calls her "ladybug."

He kisses her cheek and says "sweetie.   The butterfly might come back."

As he says that Hope stares at the beach looking for butterflies.    
There's a flash and he sees Donna take a picture.   

She smiles and says "it was a lovely picture."

 

He smiles.   Donna bought herself an old-fashioned camera, because she doesn't like the modern Iphone cameras.   

She also understands the old-fashioned cameras more.

Now they have tons of pictures of all of them because Donna takes pictures all the time. 

 She's got William into photography, and now he's looking to doing that when he's older.

 

William wanting to be the Green Arrow will not happen, because Samantha would kill him and Felicity would be too worried.

 

Hope takes his finger where his wedding band lays and says "daddy.  Dragonfflyy."

He knows she means "dragonfly."  He loves the ways she says it.  
Hope is pointing with his finger and he sees his wedding band, and Hope's small hand.  

He just smiles and still can't believe he is married to Felicity and he has a family with her.

Their wedding wasn't fancy.   It was intimate with just close friends and family.   

They had to do it this way because of the Bratva, Albina and Alexei.

 

He still can't believe Anatoly died by the hands of Alexei.   

He murdered him at his daughter's wedding.

He would have been there himself, but Hope was a newborn and he didn't want to leave Felicity.

Two months after he did missions for Anatoly, he was murdered.

  Then I had to become the leader.   It was only for a little while, but it was hard to be away from Felicity for two months.

When he was in Russia he tried to visit them every week, but sometimes he just couldn't.

  He didn't want to miss out on anything.

Albina has disappeared after I killed Alexei.   

I had to do it because he became obsessed with Felicity, and for what he did to Anatoly.   

To kill him at his own daughter's wedding was horrible.   

I had to do it.  

The biggest reason though was because of Felicity.  

It turns out he was Volkov, who had helped Felicity when she thought she saw Chase but he was his twin brother.

She met up with him a couple of times, but they both did not have a clue he was Alexei.   

If he did, he would never have let that crazy man anywhere near her.  
Now he knows Albina was waiting to take revenge on him.  

 

He's brought back in the moment by Felicity waking across the beach to William, who is still playing with the dog.   

He smiles at seeing how perfect Felicity looks in that white dress that hugs her baby bump.

 

He's so excited to be a dad again, and watch Felicity's belly expand with little babies.  

He smiles when he sees Caitlin carrying a sleepy Jack.   He's so happy for her.   She's a great mom, and it's great that she adopted Jack.

The only thing he knows is that Jack was from Earth 13 and Caitlin adopted him when his parents died.   It had something to do with Barry and the timeline.

Cisco is telling Joe that there's going to be shooting stars, and he wants to show the kids the star he found.

He smiles when he sees Felicity who is now sunbathing with a perfect little baby bump.   

She must have gotten tired chasing after William and the dog.  

He still can't believe that their having twin girls.   He's going to be outnumbered.

Katie is at the university studying to become a doctor.   

We adopted her; so she's part of the family.  
He really would like a little boy.  

He loves William, but he's outnumbered because William is never here.   

He's always either with his friends or studying, but he's happy with his two little girls that will be arriving son.

 

He walks to Felicity and she smiles and says "you little girls are really pressing on my bladder.   

Help me up."  
He says to Thea "can you take your niece?"  

 

She smiles and says "of course I will.   I want to show her the wild garden."

He puts Hope down and then she runs to Thea and says "will there be butterflies and ladybugs?"

"Maybe, but you have to come and see Roy as well.   He's been working hard on this for you and your birthday."

She giggles and jumps up and down "I can't wait to see it."  As she's going she says "I want to have my cake too."

 

"Hope" Oliver says "not yet and say please next time.  Your friends from nursery school are not here yet, and you have to get changed into your fairy outfit."

 

She smiles "daddy.  I'm wearing my ninja outfit like big Sara, and I don't like princess dresses."

 

"Sweetie.  It's a butterfly fairy dress that grandma Donna made for you."  
"I still don't want to wear it."  

 

"Alright, alright" Felicity says.     
"We'll talk about it later.  Go with Auntie Thea."

"Okay mommy.   Okay daddy" says Hope as she takes Thea's hand.

 

God, he loves that word daddy just like he loves husband.

 

Thea takes her hand and the Hope starts talking about the fairy party she is having, and how she really wants to be a ninja just like big Sara who is a Legenndd and a ninja.

 

Again he smiles, because his daughter cannot say the word right and it comes out like Ginjaa.

"I have the same birthday as her" he hears his sister say.  "You are going to be the cutest ninja ever."  
He's brought back by Felicity saying "Oliver.  

I really need to pee.   

You can be the one to tell Donna that she's not going to wear the fairy outfit" she says as she waddles to the house.

 

Olive says "I think Donna will be fine.   She did make that ninja outfit too."

"Oh Oliver" Felicity takes his hand.   "My mom's waited a long time to have a girl in the family who she can dress up, because I was never like that.   

Again, you can be the one to tell her that Hope is not going to wear the outfit that she has been showing to everybody since she made it."  
He smiles and kisses her "do you think you mom will use her loud voice?"

 

"I'm not sure Oliver, but take me to bed now.   You know what I mean" she says "when I have baby brain."  
He just smiles and they walk to their beautiful house on the beach.  

They decided to keep the apartment in Star City, but now they are in Ivy Town, but at the beach.   It's not too far from Star City.   

Only a half hour's drive.  

It's a beautiful house with a white picket fence with high security, which is everything he's always wanted.   

It has a private beach, which is something Felicity has always wanted.

 

She didn't want to tell him, because she didn't know if he wanted to live by the beach.   

The moment she showed him the house, he fell in love with it.  It was like the mansion, but a beach version.  

 

He realized his home is with Felicity and the kids.   

He wraps himself up in a towel and they walk to the house together.    
The house is beautiful and has decking all around.   

It's not huge.  It's just the right size for them.   They still have the Queen Mansion.   

That's mostly where everybody who doesn't live in Star City goes to.   

After the fire it was hard to be there, but now they use it as one of the Justice League headquarters.

 

It's still so weird being a part of a huge team that includes him, Barry, Supergirl, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.  

Diggle still can't wrap his head around her being a goddess.

 

They make it to their bedroom and Felicity goes to pee.  

She comes out a little later and says "I need to put on a sundress.   I feel a little bit like a ham toastie."  
He smiles and wraps her up in a hug and says "I love you."

She looks up at him and says "I love you too."  Their hug isn't really close because of her baby bump.

 

She says "the babies are kicking" and grabs his hand and places it on her belly.  He just smiles.

He smiles and bends down and kisses he belly and says "hey sweeties."

She smiles and says "we need to talk about."

Olive says "please not now.   

It's Hope and Sara's birthday, and I just want it to be us and not think of the big bad."

She pulls him up and kisses him and answers "we do need to talk about it."

He says "fine.  We'll talk about it now."  
 


	12. Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter hope everybody enjoys it. Thank you to my amazing beta would not be out to do this without you.

"Oliver, I'm due in three weeks' time.  This woman wants to hurt our family, and I'm scared of what lengths she is going through to destroy us."

"Look I will talk to Anatoli's son-in-law.  

He will tell me everything about what Albina has planned, but we haven't heard anything about her since her brother died."

"I just have a bad feeling Oliver that she's going to use everything to get to you."

"She still doesn't know that I'm the one who had a hand in killing her brother."

"It was self defense.  

He was going to" Oliver shakes his head because he can't think of it.  
"I know that she thinks you killed him when I'm the one."

He had lied and said he had killed him when in actuality it was Felicity who did in self defense.

Oliver says "look I would go into hell and back for you and you would do the same for me.  

I would die for you" he says as he kisses her and her belly.

She starts getting teary and starts crying.  

"Honey you have nothing to worry about.  We've been through worse and are still here."

 

"We have so much to lose now" she says as she presses her hand on her belly and places a hand on the locket that has a picture of the family.

"Anatoli's son-in-law will help."  
"Yes I hope he will help you.  

I just can't bear thinking that you could get hurt because of me."  
"Of course he will.   

Look we are friends now and he's trying to make the Brava into something different.  

You know there would be no choice." 

She smiles remembering when he said that when he killed the count.

He started to kiss her neck and said "I would do anything for you."

She let out a moan "I want you so much, but we can't family and my belly.

He pushes her carefully to the bed, and she flopped down on it. 

 "Mrs. Queen, there are so many things I can do to you" he says as he kisses up her leg while he's kneeling on the floor.

\------------(Five Minutes Later)----------

 

"Oliver, oh God" she says panting.  
"Yes right there.  

Yes!"

He smiles and says "are you putting this on?"

"Oliver,  twins more hormones" she says as she lets out a moan.

 

"Oh" he smiles and kisses her leg and begs back to what he was doing.   

He does that thing with his tongue and makes her "fuck, Oliver.  

Oh my God.  

Yes another finger."

 

Then he can hear from outside the door little feat and Thea's voice saying "we better knock."  
Yep his sister has walked in on Felicity between his legs before.  

It was in his office and it did say meeting.

 

He's seen her with Roy so they both have had very uncomfortable sights.

Then knocking at the door and Felicity's eyes go round and she says "Oliver so close."

 

He says in a really scratchy voice "we'll meet you down at the beach okay Speedy ."

\----------------(Five Minutes Later)--------------

 

He’s downstairs with Felicity who looks like she's been ravished; while Sara and Thea are giving Felicity knowing looks.  

She's blushing from head to toe.

 

Hope tells them that her friends are here for the party and asks if she can open her presents.  

Felicity tells her not yet.

Oliver picks her up and says "come on.  We need to get you in your fairy or ninja outfit.

Then they walk down to the secret garden that they made for her and she says "it's so pretty."  

She sees that all of her friend are there.

 

They all start singing Happy Birthday to her and she laughs.  She's so happy.

 

The party ends really quickly much to Felicity's happiness, because she's so tired out.

Oliver says goodbye to the Diggles as well as a sleepy Sara and a very excited A.J.

The house is quiet so he goes out to the patio.

Felicity is sitting there with Hope on her right side and William on her left.  

They are all sleeping.  

He smiles that this is his life and he's happy.   

He looks up to the night sky and smiles and says "I hope you're happy mom and dad.  I'm proud of who I am now."

Like something very magical he sees two shooting stars go across the sky and Oliver smiles.  

He knows it's a sign from his parents.  He knows there's going to be a lot more to face with Albina, but at this moment he is happy and he's with his family.

\-------------(Three Weeks Later)-----------------------------

 

Felicity brings Bonnie Harper Queen into the world.  

The biggest surprise of all no was George Henry Queen.

He's now standing with his beautiful family.  

He has George in his arms and Felicity is breast feeding Bonnie. 

 They both smiled at each other.

 

Hope and William has already seen them and Kat surprised them with a visit.

Hope said that she wants to send George back because she wanted two girls, but then when their daughter saw her little brother she said "oh you can be a ninja too." 

 That made them both smile.  
He got a text from Sara saying "aren't you glad that I don't tell you any of the future?"

 

He texts her back and says "all this time you knew we were going to have a little boy?"

She texted him back saying "no I knew that you'd find your home with Felicity and she would be your wife.  

You having George is a surprise to me as well. "

"Don't worry.  

Give it another two years and you'll be smiling again" she sends a wink face emoji.

He quickly texts her back while he's got George in his arms "Sara, you cannot leave it like that.  

You have to tell me now, because when Felicity sees this text she's going to want to know.  

You know how much she hates mysteries."

"Goodnight" Sara sent as her last text.

He smiles and shakes his head.  

He sits down with Felicity, kisses her forehead and says "I love you."  

 

She smiles and says "I love you too" as their both holding the twins.

 

While they both fell asleep they do not see their phone going off with alerts saying Chase has escaped...........  
   
 The end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there might be another part of this but right now this is the end . I just need to figure out if I did do another part what would it be and if anybody would be interested in another part of this.


End file.
